Tembang Kenangan
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: silakan order lagu lama apa saja untuk dijadikan oneshot songfic dengan para karakter Vocaloid! various pairing, various old songs! #9 song: In The Shadow by The Rasmus, #10 song: Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton, wait for others kay? ;
1. Kata Pengantar

**Kata Pengantar**

Haaii~

Ome punya proyek keciiil.. Ome namakan Tembang Kenangaaaann…~

Jadi di sini Ome akan bikin kumpulan songfic berdasarkan lagu-lagu lawas..

Bagi yang mau order pairing, boleh~

Pairingnya nggak terbatas khusus romansa sih, hubungan persahabatan, keluarga atau apapun juga boleh..

Kalau mau ditambah mau diambil dari lagu apa juga boleh bangeett..

Tapi lagu lawas ya, lagu yang udah jadul banget, namanya juga Tembang Kenangan..

Mau lagu Indonesia, barat, dangdut juga bisa, semua boleh! Asalkan lagu lama~

Tapi kalau nggak tahu mau lagu apa yang cocok buat pairingan yang diminta, bilang sama Ome temanya, biar nanti Ome yang tentukan lagunya biar bisa dibikinkan songfic yang kalian inginkan~

Segini duluu.. kalau udah ada orderan akan Ome kerjakan dan tampilin songfic untuk kalian sebagai cerita pertama ^^~

Mohon bantuannya ya! X)

Disclaimer: semua lagu yang Ome pakai adalah lagu-lagu lama dari jaman jebot, sampe kira-kira tahun 2004an~ dan semua lagu itu tentu saja bukan Ome yang nyanyi dan atau nyiptain! Wehehehee~~ hal-hal lain yang berkenaan dengan hak milik orang lain adalah bukan punya Ome jugaa~

Notes: Akan ada pula Author's Request di mana oneshot yang dibuat akan berasal dari keinginan dan napsu Ome yang berlebihan, halah apa pula itu~ pokoknya di luar orderan readers deh! XDDDD


	2. Kiss From a Rose: RinLen

Okay! Ada lima orderan sejauh ini~

Cerita pertama adalah orderan MiZukO-AbuRaMe dan Hanna Akiyama~

Wahaha, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui! XDD

Karena Hanna-ssi bilang terserah mau lagu apa asalkan yang sedih-sedih, dan Mizuko-ssi mengusulkan lagu Seal yang Kiss From a Rose {uwaaa.. lagu fave Ome! Lagu fave Ome! *digampar~*}, maka Ome akan membuat fic iniii~!

Ome buat cerita ini agak angsty, dan yang pasti sedih deh~ mohon bantuannya yaa~ *kluk~*

**Warning: **

Slight angst~

Len's POV~

[…] Len's flashback~

Enjoy yah all~ *wink wink~*

* * *

**Kiss From a Rose (Seal)**

_Nyeri.._

_Rasanya sakit.._

_Aku.. tak tahan lagi.. Tidak! Tapi.._

PRAAAAAAAANGGG..!

Aku melempar botol obat yang sedari tadi kugenggam hingga pecah dan isinya terburai di hadapanku. Pil-pil yang senantiasa menemani hari-hariku yang tidak normal.

Bodoh, rutukku.

Harusnya aku tak melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Karena tanpa pil-pil itu, mungkin aku sudah lewat dan tak lagi bisa melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadaku. Aku hanya bisa mencengkeram dadaku yang tersembunyi di dalam baju yang kukenakan.

Sambil masih terus memegang dada, aku mencari-cari di mana botol pil yang lain tersimpan. Terus merutuk dalam hati.

[_"Tapi Len, kau tak boleh tergantung pada obat saja! Kalau kau kebanyakan makan obat, kau bisa mati!"_]

Persetan dengan kematian, saat aku menantikannya, bahkan kematian itu tak pernah datang menjemputku!

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang diberi gembok yang ada di atas lemari. Aku ingat aku pernah secara 'tak sengaja' melihat Rin mengunci semua pil-pilku di sana.

Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku, mencoba meraih kotak tersebut, seharusnya aku bisa mendapatkannya, tapi..

BRUUUKKK..!

"Len.. Kau ada di.. ya Tuhan!"

_Beberapa saat kemudian.._

Kubuka mataku perlahan, amat perlahan. Sakit mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

"Len.. kau tak apa-apa?"

"Rin.." aku hanya bisa merintih lemah seperti pesakitan.

"Huft, Len! Aku sudah bilang kan, jauhi kotak itu? Jadi seperti ini caramu melewati hari-hari selama diskors?" repetnya.

Ah, ya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau aku saat ini mendekam di rumahku karena diskors. Sebenarnya aku tinggal berdua di rumah ini bersama dengan kakakku, Lily, yang sangat jarang pulang ke rumah ini, jadi jangan tanyakan soal keluargaku.

"Aku sangat butuh obat itu, Rin.." lirihku lagi.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Aku akan terus merawatmu sampai kau sembuh nanti, dan itu takkan kulakukan dengan pil! Mengerti?" ia menatapku tajam.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Bagus.." ia menepuk rambutku, memberikan sedikit kehangatan di pipiku.

Aku menyadari ada sekelebatan warna merah di dalam keranjang yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Merah seperti..

"Mawar?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Kau tahu aromaterapi tidak, Len?" aku menggeleng.

"Wangi mawar itu bagus untuk menyembuhkan orang sakit. Itu yang namanya aromaterapi.."

_Rrrrrrrrrrr…._

"Eh, sebentar Len, handphoneku.." ia merogoh saku roknya dan menjawab telepon itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mematikannya dan menoleh padaku.

"Len, aku.. tak bisa lama-lama. Ibu menungguku di rumah," kulihat raut wajahnya yang menatapku kosong, meskipun ia tersenyum kecil.

Jangan!

"Eh? Ada apa, Len?"

Aku tersentak. Kedengaran ya?

"Ya sudah. Aku cuma bisa berdoa kau baik-baik saja, Len.."

Ia mengecup dahiku lembut. Rasanya sangat aneh, namun.. kurasa aku ingin lagi..

"Len..? Hyaaa.."

Aku menarik lembut tangannya, membuat wajahnya jatuh di dahiku lagi. Tangan itu tak kulepas selama beberapa saat, meskipun ia mencoba untuk meronta. Tapi aku tak bisa berlama-lama memegang tangan itu erat, karena jemariku bergetar hebat, membuat peganganku menjadi lemah.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Len? Aku kaget, tahu!" ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Saat kulihat sapuan warna itu di pipinya, aku merasa sepertinya mataku melebar. Cahaya di wajahnya semakin berseri. Perasaan apa ini?

"Ma.. maaf.." hanya itu yang bisa kugumamkan.

"Aku.. pergi dulu, Len," ia beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Aku ingin menahannya, tapi tak bisa. Badanku masih terasa lemah.

Tetapi wangi mawar itu seolah memberiku kekuatan.

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Sepertinya aku merasa keadaanku membaik. Meskipun nyeri di dada itu masih ada, namun tak sehebat dahulu. Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku, melayangkan pandang ke arah langit-langit kamar. Redup. Aku tak suka kamar yang terlalu banyak cahayanya. Bagiku itu menyakitkan mata.

_Tok tok.._

Ketukan di depan pintu rumah menyadarkanku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur dan dengan setengah berlari aku pergi menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya

"Kak Li.."

Tidak, bukan Kak Lily yang ada di sana, tapi Rin.

"Len? Mengapa memanggil nama Kak Lily?" tanyanya polos.

"Eh.. uh.. tidak apa, Kak Lily belum pulang juga, jadi.."

"Aku temani Len, ya?" potongnya.

Mataku melebar, terkejut.

"Tapi nanti mamamu datang dan memakiku karena aku menyembunyikan anak gadis orang di rumahku," kataku. Aku tahu itu karena itu pernah terjadi padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ibunya tak ingin anaknya bergaul dengan anak bermasalah sepertiku.

"Tenang sajalah, Len. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini dingin sekali. Aku masuk, ya?" katanya. Ia melepas sepatunya dan menentengnya setelah aku mempersilakannya masuk.

"Bagaimana, Len? Sudah beberapa hari ini kau kutinggal dan berharap kau tidak minum obat itu lagi," ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Ya, demi gadis itu, aku melawan keinginanku untuk meraih obat-obatan itu lagi. Mungkin itu yang membuatku merasa semakin membaik.

"Iya, aku tak menyentuhnya lagi," aku menundukkan wajah.

"Oh ya Len, aku bawa mawar lagi. Yang di kamarmu pasti sudah layu, kan? Cepat dibuang ya, itu pertanda sial kalau.."

"Tidak mau," potongku singkat.

"Eh?"

"Habis, itu dari Rin. Aku.. nggak tenang kalau tidak ada itu dalam kamarku," gumamku.

"Kan aku bawakan mawar baru. Yang lama buang saja, ya?" pintanya.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Hening..

Rin meraih setangkai mawar, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibirku. Terasa lembut. Ia terkikik.

"Ngapain sih?" tanyaku.

"Aku cuma iseng kok.." ia mengecup mawar itu. Rona wajahnya menjadi sewarna dengan mawar itu.

"Rin.."

Kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Apa ia menangis?

"Len.. maafkan aku.." ia mulai terisak, membuat hatiku semakin sakit. Aku mencengkeram dadaku, mencoba merenggut nyeri yang merayap di dalam tubuhku.

Tanganku yang lain meraih setangkai mawar yang lain, dan kuhapus air mata itu dengan sapuan mawar tersebut. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tak mengerti artinya.

"Len.. maaf, mungkin setelah ini aku.."

Tok.. tok..

Pintu rumahku ada yang mengetuk. Aku menatap Rin, lalu beranjak membuka pintu.

Bukan Kak Lily.

"Apa ini rumah Len?" tanya pemuda di hadapanku ini. Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah di sini ada Nona Rin? Aku ingin menjemputnya.."

"Kaito! Sudah kubilang, kau jangan datang ke mari!" tiba-tiba Rin sudah muncul di belakangku. Aku mendadak bingung, apa hubungan kedua orang ini? Apakah itu..?

"Rin, acara pertunangan kita akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi, kita harus cepat pulang.."

Hatiku seperti tersambar petir. Pertunangan, katanya?

Aku menoleh ke arah Rin yang menundukkan wajahnya dan mencengkeram erat bagian bawah bajunya. Air mata menetes jatuh, membuatku menangis dalam hati.

"Tapi aku.."

Orang itu memegang tangan Rin dan membawanya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga Rin dengan baik. Aku pikir kau tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan ibunya, maka aku berterimakasih padamu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.."

Bayangan mereka lenyap ditelan pintu. Aku hanya bisa menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

_Nyeri.._

_Rasanya sakit.._

_Aku.. tak tahan lagi.._

Aku berlari menuju lemari dan menggapai kotak di atasnya. Dadaku terasa semakin sakit, dan hanya satu yang aku lakukan bila keadaannya sudah separah ini.

Aku membanting kotak itu, memukul-mukulnya dengan palu yang ada di samping lemari itu. Aku tersenyum hampa saat melihat botol-botol pilku yang masih utuh. Dengan cepat aku membuka salah satunya, lalu memasukkan semua isinya ke dalam mulutku setelah aku meminum seteguk air. Aku tak peduli kematian, tak peduli akan semuanya. Aku tak bisa memiliki Rin di dunia fana ini, maka aku akan menunggunya di alam sana.

Setelah meminum seteguk lagi air, aku merasa seperti ada yang menghantam dadaku dengan teramat kuat. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap, aku tak bisa merasakan desah napas dan detak jantung. Inilah dia, saat akhirku telah tiba..

Diiringi harum bunga mawar yang merona.

* * *

Gimana? Gajekah? Aneh?

Hanna-ssi, Mizuko-ssi, itu tadi RinLen nya! Sedih, cinta yang nggak kesampaian.. D:

Ada yang mau disampaikan dari songfic pertama ini? Silakan! Buat deeys-ssi, orderannya ada di chapter selanjutnya ya! XD


	3. Tenda Biru: KiyoteruKaitoLen

Yap! Cerita kedua, orderan deeys-ssi~

Seeep! Neh lagu keren sangat! Lagipula liriknya pun ngena di hati Ome! XDD

Dan ini, baru pertama kali Ome bikin BL fic, meskipun Ome fujoshi siihh~ *ciah ngaku diaa~ -digampar readers-*, jadi kalau rada aneh dan kurang mesra Ome minta maaf yaa~

Langsung ajah, orderan deeys~

**Warning:**

slight yaoi, everyone? :3

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Tenda Biru (Desy Ratnasari)**

"Hey, Len-chan.."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu hanya terdiam saat tangan itu mengguncang pelan bahunya. Ia hanya termenung tiada daya.

"Len-chan, kau.. ada masalah apa?" tanya pemuda yang tadi mengguncang bahunya.

"Kaito.." Len menghela napas berat, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu pemuda itu.

"Len-chan ada masalah apa sih? Cerita ke Kaito dong.." tangan Kaito mengusap lembut jemari Len.

"Tugas Kimia nya Sonika-sensei, aduuhh.. aku pusing Kaitoo..~" Len memeluk erat pinggang Kaito.

"Lah, siapa yang suruh Len-chan masuk IPA coba, harusnya Len-chan ikut Kaito masuk IPS dong. Biar kita bisa bareng gitu," tangan yang tadi digunakan Kaito untuk mengusap jemari Len pun pindah ke rambutnya, membelai lembut helaiannya.

"Tapi Kaito kan kakak kelas Len, kita juga nggak bisa bareng tahuu..~" Len memeletkan lidahnya setengah hati. Kaito hanya terkikik.

"Tenang aja yah Len, Kaito akan selalu ada buat Len kok.." Kaito memandang lembut adik kelasnya yang sangat disayanginya itu. Len balas menatap Kaito dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Uhem! Apa kalian tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa hah? Waktu istirahat sudah habis! Segera kembali ke kelas!" suara membahana Kiyoteru-sensei mengacaukan suasana syahdu yang dirajut dua insan itu. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah blushing hebat, mereka segera kabur ke kelas masing-masing. Kiyoteru-sensei mengekor di belakang Kaito, tanda ia akan mengajar di kelas pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" sapa Kiyoteru-sensei, membuat Kaito sedikit bergidik.

"Selamat siang, Sensei!" balas murid-murid yang lain, termasuk Kaito.

"Waktu itu kita ada PR kan? Halaman 205 bagian A kalau saya tidak salah.." Kiyoteru-sensei menaikkan kacamatanya, membuat para murid menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Kaito Shion! Saya ingin melihat PR yang kamu kerjakan!"

DEGG! Debaran jantung Kaito semakin berpacu. Dengan kadar percaya diri tipis ia menyerahkan buku PRnya pada Kiyoteru-sensei. Dengan dahi berkerut ia memperhatikan setiap tulisan di buku tersebut.

"Kaito! Saya mau kamu lihat lagi pekerjaanmu, apa sudah benar atau belum!" Kiyoteru-sensei mengembalikan buku itu pada Kaito yang mukanya sudah mulai cemberut. _Sayur lah, udah sampe jam sepuluh malam pun kukerjakan PR nista ini.._ batin Kaito sambil merutuk-rutuk dalam hatinya.

"Kamu tadi menggumamkan apa?"

JLEB! Sebatang pisau imajiner menusuk jantung Kaito. Sarap dah, kedengarankah yang tadi?

"Ah, ti.. tidak apa-apa kok Sensei.." Kaito mengusap-usap tengkuknya, bingung ingin berlaku seperti apa.

"Kamu mau saya panggil ke ruang guru setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Kiyoteru-sensei, membuat Kaito makin bergidik.

"Uh.. eh.. kabur aja sayah Sensei, huehehehee.." Kaito cepat-cepat kabur dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Kiyoteru-sensei yang asyik berdecak karena kelakuan murid sablengnya itu.

_Pulang sekolah.._

"Len, habis ini aku mau pergi! Kamu nggak mau ikut, kan?" tanya Rin, saudaranya saat mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju rumah.

"Nggak ah, palingan juga arisan lagi sama yang lain. Kayak nggak ada kerjaan laen aja~" Len memeletkan lidah.

"Yang ini dijamin seru loh! Tapi Len nggak mau ikut, ya sudahlah~" Rin membuka kunci pintu rumah mereka dan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Len.

"Ya udah, aku tidur aja. Pintunya kunci aja dari luar," Len ngeloyor masuk ke kamarnya. Rin hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ni orang sarap ada-ada aja ya..

Rin pun segera berdandan, lalu saat mendengar bunyi bel pintu dipencet, ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu.

"Rin-chan! Wah, jadi juga pergi ke acara kawinan pembantunya si Kaito! Len mana? Kok nggak diajak?" Miku celingak-celingukan mencari si rambut kuning bergender laki-laki itu.

"Males ajak Len. Kita langsung pergi aja yuk entar keburu telat lagi.." Rin menggandeng tangan Miku.

"Acaranya di warung pecelnya Bang Emet kan?" tanya Miku, memastikan tempat acara tersebut akan digelar.

"Iya, depan rumah Kaito persis, tuh, kalau nggak salah. Yang tendanya biru bukan?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Udah ah, yang penting kita harus ketemu Kaito dulu, karena warung pecelnya ada di depan rumahnya!" Miku 'menyeret' Rin agar si rambut kuning bergender perempuan itu mengikuti langkahnya.

Sementara itu, di rumah, Len merasa bosan sekali. Biasanya, kalau sedang bosan begini, Len bakal pergi ke warnet langganannya di dekat sekolahnya. Maklumlah, main game di warnet lebih seru daripada di rumah. Segera Len melompat dari kasurnya dan cepat-cepat mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuhnya menuju warnet tersebut.

Warnet, come to Papa!

_Di warung pecelnya Bang Emet.._

"Selamat ya, Bibi udah ketemu jodoh!" Kaito menyalami Satinah, pembantunya yang tengah dirias cantik itu. Kebaya pengantin agak ketat membungkus tubuhnya yang lumayan molek. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Makasih 'Den, udah ngucapin selamet buat Bibi. Oh ya 'Den, nggak usah nungguin Bibi di sini, Bibi masih lama siap dandannya loh," tukang rias paling canggih sekampung masih sibuk membenahi dandanan Bi Satinah. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Ya udah deh, Kaito keluar dulu ya, Bi?" Kaito meninggalkan Bi Satinah dan keluar menuju tempat acara, warung pecel Bang Emet yang beratapkan tenda biru yang teduh dan beralaskan tanah kering. Mata Kaito menangkap lambaian janur kuning yang bertuliskan huruf S dan H, inisial kedua mempelai.

"Aduh panas.." gumam Kaito sambil duduk di atas pelaminan pengantin yang masih belum menjadi singgasana sehari para mempelai. Datanglah sosok Kiyoteru-sensei yang memarkir Vespa nya.

"Loh? Kiyo-sensei dateng toh?" Kaito menunjuk ke arah Kiyoteru-sensei dengan muka inosen.

"Loh, kau datang juga, Kaito?" balas Kiyoteru-sensei sambil duduk di samping Kaito, di atas pelaminan.

"Sen.."

"Hei hei, aku bukan gurumu di sini tahu," Kiyoteru-sensei *di deathglare karena ngbantah perintah guru*, ah, maksudnya Kiyoteru mengacak-acak rambut Kaito dengan gemas.

"Aduuhh.. rambutku yang keren ini berantakan tauk. Nanti aku jadi jelek gimana?" Kaito merapikan rambutnya dengan heboh. Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum mesem-mesem.

"Tapi Kaito tetap paling keren kok,"

Ucapan Kiyoteru tadi membuat jantung Kaito berdebar semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan tiba-tiba..

GDUBRAAAAKKKK!

"Astaga, pelaminannya jatuh!"

"Oalaaahh..! 'Den Kaito ndak apa-apa?"

Pelaminan itu oleng dan jatuh, sehingga badan Kiyoteru menimpa badan Kaito.

"A.. a.. a.. Ki.. Kiyo-san.. eee.."

Sementara itu, saat kejadian nista itu berlangsung, Len yang tak sengaja lewat warung pecel Bang Emet itu pun menjadi syok.

WATDEHEL…?

Kaito dan Kiyoteru-sensei..

Timpa-timpaan berdua!

Dada Len terasa sakit, bibirnya bergetar.

"Ka.. Kaito-kun..?"

"Heh? Itu Len?" gumam Kaito, masih tertimpa Kiyoteru yang masih belum meloloskan pemuda itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kaito berontak dan berlari ke arah Len yang mulai terisak.

"Len, ada apa datang ke sini?" tanya Kaito yang sedikit heran kenapa Len datang ke pesta kawinan dengan kaos, celana pendek dan sandal jepit, meskipun lokasi acaranya ada di warung pecel bertenda biru.

"Udah kagak ngasih tahu, masih sukur ada yang mau baik hati ngasih tahu. Bukannya minta maaf sama Len, Kaito malah.. malah..!" Len memukul-mukul badan Kaito sebagai pelampiasan. Kaito hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Maaf ya Len, tapi waktu itu aku udah minta tolong Miku supaya dia kasih tahu Rin, supaya Rin bisa ngajak Len pergi.."

"Tapi kenapa nggak ngajak Len langsung sih?" potong Len yang naik darah karena pernyataan gaje pemuda yang amat disayanginya itu. Sebelum Kaito mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Len segera menjauh dan mengambil sepedanya.

"Kaito jahat! Malah asik-asik sama orang lain, timpa-timpaan di pelaminan! Aku nggak mau ketemu Kaito lagii..!" pekik Len sambil memacu kencang sepedanya, pulang.

Kaito hanya bisa menatap Len yang laju sepedanya semakin kencang. Muncullah sosok Kiyoteru di belakangnya.

"Tuh kan! Len jadi salah paham! Salah Sensei sih!" Kaito meninju bahu Kiyoteru.

"Dah dibilangin, di luar sekolah aku bukan gurumu! Dan yang tadi itu, aku nggak bisa berdiri karena kepalaku sakit, kepentok sama kepalamu!" dumel Kiyoteru sambil memijit-mijit bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kiyo-san tega amat sih!"

"Malah kamu lebih tega lagi,"

"Mau tanding-tandingan siapa yang lebih tega?"

"Siapa takut?"

Sementara itu, Satinah Permatasari dan Hari Emetsyah, kedua mempelai hanya cengo menatap kejadian yang menimpa mereka kali ini. Udah pelaminan hancur, ditambah kehebohan yang ditimbulkan para chara Vocaloid yang mendadak sarap ini. Kacau deh pernikahan yang sederhana ini, di bawah tenda biru warung pecel.

Sabar yah, Bi Satinah, Bang Emet..

Selamat menempuh hidup baru.. *author sarap dibakar Kaito, Len dan Kiyoteru*

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? OOC sekali kan?

Hueee.. maafin Ome kalau agak-agak aneh gitu, nggak tahu jadinya kayak gini aja~ O.O

Tapi makasih loh, deeys-ssi udah ngorder. Kalau mau order lagi boleh, pairing sama nggak masalah asal lagu beda :3

*author diinjek sampe rata~*

Masih ada beberapa orderan lagi toh? Nanti akan Ome publish, ceritanya udah mau selesai siihh~ Mohon maklum yaahh~

Kalau masih ada yang mau order atau ada yang mau diutarakan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu ya! ^^~


	4. Pacarku Superstar: GumiLen

Order ketiga *keempat deng!* dari DJ-san! XD

Uwaahh.. jadi ingat kaset yang waktu itu Ome pinjam dari tetangga, mah.. itu lagu keren sumpah emang~~

Tokoh utama Gumi? mau kita pasangkan sama siapa yaa? :3

Gaku Len atau Kiyo?

*tulis nama di kertas terus dishuffle pake tangan , lihat siapa yang keluar~*

Hasil shuffle-an tangan Ome bilang dipasangin sama Len, jadi.. GuLen!

Siip ini orderan DJ-san! Tidak ada warning berarti, selain OOC dan rada gaje :3 *dilempar ke sungai buaya*

* * *

**Warning:**

{…}: khayalan dan mimpi Gumi~

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Pacarku Superstar (Project Pop)**

"Haeehhh.."

Miki, Lily, dan Gakupo hanya bisa sweatdrop saat mereka melihat tampang Gumi yang mendadak berubah rada-rada bloon saat menatap kotak kaca besar yang disebut tele..pon eh bukan ya televisi deng. Apalagi Gakupo sebagai pemilik rumah tempat mereka sedang menonton televisi dan merangkap sebagai kakak sepupu Gumi. Harusnya dia sudah nggak heran lagi kenapa Gumi bisa menjadi selebay itu, meskipun sang gadis sangat menentang gerakan alay. Mereka bertiga tahu pasti alasannya, yang hanya sebiji, yaitu..

"Uwaaahh.. Len-kyun..~"

Kesebut juga itu nama.

Mereka bertiga makin sweatdrop saat melihat Gumi memeluk erat bantal yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

"Tuh kan! Kalau nggak karena kalian, si Gumi sakitnya nggak kumat!" bisik Gakupo sambil menyikut Miki yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Idiih.. kok nyalahin kita sih? Kan Gumi nyah yang ngajak nonton di sini!" bisik Lily yang duduk di ujung sofa bagian kanan dengan tak kalah sewot.

"Iya nih.. kan yang ngajakin nonton sinetron ini Gumi toh.." Miki ikutan ngangguk kayak dashboard mobil.

Gakupo hanya bisa facepalm berkali-kali. Sementara Gumi masih tetap menempelkan pandangannya pada layar televisi 29 inci yang ada di hadapan mereka. Saat ini sedang diputar sinetron remaja yang dibintangi oleh Kagamine Len, si _shota-babe_ yang sedang naik daun di kalangan remaja putri. Tapi di antara ketiga pemudi yang ada di situ, hanya Gumi sajalah yang mendaftar menjadi _die-hard fan_ nya Len tersebut.

"Len-kyun.. akkhh~! Len-kyun nya pegang tangan dia! Hwaaa.. gag rela gag relaaa!" Gumi memukul-mukul bahu Gakupo, menjadikannya _sandsack _hidup.

"Wadaw wadaaaww..! Sakiiitt..! Woy!" Gakupo berseru kesakitan. Gumi baru sadar akan hal itu saat Gakupo mengacungkan katana kesayangannya.

"E.. ehh.. o.. onii-chan.. maaf.. Hwaakk..~! Len-kyun kuuu!" Gumi kembali memekik histeris setelah meringis lebar pada kakak sepupunya itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Loh?"

"Ah?"

"Mati lampu ya?"

Mengheningkan ciptaa..~

"HUEEEEE… FILMNYAH BELUM HABIIIIIISSS…! TEGA AH TEGAAAAA…!" isak Gumi sambil kembali memukul-mukul badan Gakupo tanpa ampun, seolah kakak sepupunya itu yang membuat listrik di rumah itu padam.

"Weeee..! Gumi! Sakit taooookk! Woi!" Gakupo kembali mengacungkan katananya, membuat gadis berambut hijau itu terdiam.

"E.. uuu.. Gu.. Gumi-chan, kita.. eh.. jalan-jalan yuk?" usul Miki dengan nada suara ketakutan, untuk membuat moodnya cerah kembali.

"Jalan-jalan?" tanya Gumi. Lily mengangguk.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo siap-siap!" Gakupo melompat dari sofa dan segera bersiap-siap, diikuti ketiga pemudi lainnya.

Dan yah, mereka memang benar-benar jalan-jalan (jalan kaki, maksudnya XD) menuju taman kota, tempat mereka biasanya merilekskan diri.

"Gumi-chan, nglamunin siapa?" tanya Miki saat melihat sahabatnya itu tengah terpaku sambil menatap poster sebuah film yang menampilkan wajah idola favoritnya, Len-kyun itu.

"..Mi? Gumi? Woy!"

"Gu.. Gumi-chan?"

{_"Gumi-chan, mau main film bareng aku nggak?"_

_Gumi menatap tak percaya orang yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang Kagamine Len mengajak Megpoid Gumi yang adalah cewek biasa main film bareng dia?_

"_Bo.. boleh.. ehehehe.." Gumi mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, wajahnya berwarna merah muda._}

"Gumi! Nglamunnya udahan woi! Pake nyengir, lagi! Ayo pulang!" Lily menyeret temannya itu diiringi oleh Miki dan Gakupo yang udah balik dari acara nggodain kakak penjual takoyaki itu menuju ke rumah.

"Gakupo, kita pulang dulu ya," Lily dan Miki pamit pada Gakupo yang menggendong Gumi yang mulutnya berbusa gara-gara kebanyakan ngayal itu.

"Sip, hati-hati di jalan ya.."

Gakupo menutup pintu rumah dan membanting, err, nggak deh, menaruh Gumi di atas kasur di kamar cewek itu, lalu meninggalkannya tidur sendirian.

{_"Gumi-chan.."_

_Gumi memandang lekat cowok di hadapannya._

"_Kita.. kolaborasi di dunia nyata, yuk?"_

"_Eh? Maksudnya apaan, Len-kyun?" tanya Gumi polos._

"_Um.. kita jadian, mau nggak?"_

"_A.. aku.."_

"_Hm~?"_

"_Aku.. aku ma.."_}

BYUUUURRR..!

Gumi melonjak tiba-tiba. Cahaya matahari langsung menyergap pandangannya.

"Sekarang udah jam 07.00, tahu! Cepat siap-siap sekolah!" Gakupo yang sudah siap berangkat sekolah menenteng ember yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyiram Gumi yang masih enak tidur dan pergi keluar untuk menaruh lagi ember itu ke tempatnya. Dengan malas Gumi pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu buru-buru ganti baju dan berdandan sedikit, sebelum mengikuti langkah kakak sepupunya pergi ke sekolah.

_Uhh.. andaikan yang pergi ke sekolah sama aku ini bukan Gakupo-nii, tapi Len-kyun.._

Gumi mulai mengkhayal lagi..

{_"Gumi, ayo kita berangkat sekolah!"_

_Len lalu menunggu Gumi naik ke sepeda yang ditungganginya, dan setelah semuanya siap, ia memacu tunggangannya itu._

"_Waa.. Gumi enak ya, dianterin cowok ke sekolah!"_

"_Cowoknya ganteng sangat!"_

"_Tunggu, kayak kenal deh.."_

"_Itu kan.."_

"_LEN-KYUUUUUNN..~! AAAAAAAAAAA….!"_

_Segera saja para cewek-cewek menyergap Len yang baru memarkir sepedanya._

"_Len, minta tanda tangan!"_

"_Len, minta nomor handphone!"_

"_Minta e-mail!"_

"_Punya FB, nggak?"_

"_YM-an yuukk~!"_

"_Alamatnya di mana?"  
"Len, minta kissu!"_

_Oke, yang itu berlebihan._

_Gumi hanya bisa cengo saat melihat idolanya dikerubuti cewek-cewek lain._}

"Gumi, kok lesu amat sih?" tanya Miki sesampainya ia di kelas.

"Hiks.. bisa nggak sih cewek kayak aku jadi pacarnya Len-kyun.." gumam Gumi nelangsa. Miki berdecak dalam hati.

"Gumi, duh! Jadi pacarnya artis itu berat banget loh! Mesti tahan cemburu, tahan nggak kontakan lama, tahan nggak ketemuan langsung, tahan.. tahan godaan iman juga!" repet Miki panjang lebar kali tinggi.

"Tapi Miki pacaran sama Piko yang anak band~" isak Gumi polos. Miki sweatdrop.

"I..itu bisa tahan karena Miki mempertahankan sepenuh hati tauk!" Miki memalingkan wajahnya yang blushing parah.

"Udah deh, Gumi jangan banyak ngayal, kita harus tetap berpegang pada realita, 'key?" lanjut Miki sambil menepuk bahu sohibnya itu.

"Tapi Gumi cinta mati ama dia~" isaknya lagi. Miki langsung facepalm.

"Ya, mau gimana. Kita ini kan cewek biasa, dia kan artis~"

Gumi kembali nelangsa.

"Eh iya, baru ingat. Filmnya Len kan bakal premier Sabtu ini, kita pergi nonton, yuk?" usul Miki.

"Siipp! Aku mau bangeeeeeeeeeeeeetttt..!" Gumi mulai histeris. Miki mau tak mau sweatdrop lagi.

_Hari Sabtunya, di bioskop.._

"Uwaaahh.. rame banget!" Miki celingak-celingukan mencari loket penjualan tiket yang setidaknya agak sepi.

"Aku pergi beli cemilan dulu deh.." Lily yang juga ikut bareng mereka cabut ke supermarket dekat bioskop itu untuk membeli cemilan. Biar lebih murah, katanya.

"Hadoooii..~"

"Ada apa, Gumi-chan?" Miki masih celingak-celingukan.

"Nggak tahaan.. mau ke toilet..~!" Gumi langsung kabur ke toilet wanita. Mula-mula ia merasa heran mengapa banyak cewek yang mengerubungi pintu toilet itu. Apa karena semua cewek bernasip sama seperti dirinya? Ah, nggak lucu~

Gumi buru-buru masuk ke salah satu bilik dan menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya, "Sudah kubilang, yang kayak gini tuh konyol!" seru seseorang di luar bilik.

"Mau gimana, apa kamu mau aku dikeroyok dulu sebelum acara jumpa fans? Yang benar aja dong!" sahut orang yang satu lagi.

"Fuh.. Lenny Lenny Lenny~" yang pertama ngomong tadi berdecak. Gumi tersadar. 'Lenny'?

"Apa sih? Dan namaku bukan Lenny, tapi Kagamine Len! Tolong dicatet dong!" seru suara yang tadi ketakutan karena bakal 'dikeroyok massa' sebelum acara jumpa fans.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku keluar dulu deh,"

"Rin, jangan keluar du.."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Telat, Len. Rin nya udah keburu dikeroyok duluan tuh.

"Len! Len-kyun cosplay jadi cewek! Imuuuttt..!"

"Len-kun kawaii desu ne!"

"Leeeenn.. ai laph yuh somaaattchh..~!"

Len mendadak sweatdrop, dan lebih sweatdrop lagi saat melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau keluar dari salah satu bilik.

_Celaka. Kalau nggak dikeroyok, mungkin dilempar gayung._

"Eh.. ano, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Gumi, cewek rambut hijau itu polos.

"Eh, uh.. nggak apa kok, wehehe," Len nyengir high-pitch a la cewek.

Gumi tersenyum manis. Dapat teman baru~

"Eh, mau keluar ya! Aku ikut dong!" Len meraih tangan Gumi yang terkejut namun akhirnya tersenyum itu.

"Boleh deh. Oh ya, namaku Gumi, senang berkenalan," Gumi membungkuk ke arahnya tanda hormat.

"Oke, ayo kita keluar.." Len *yang masih nyamar jadi cewek* membuka pintu toilet wanita sambil memegang tangan Gumi. Dalam hati Len bersyukur karena tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

"Oh ya, aku mau pergi ke tempat temanku, mau ikut tidak? Kalau kamu tidak ada tiket, bisa antri sama kami saja.." sahut Gumi.

"Aku sudah ada tiket kok.." gumam Len.

Mata Len tertuju pada senyum riang dan langkah ringan gadis itu. _Kalau dilihat-lihat si hijau ini kiyut juga_..

"Miki! Sebelah sini!" Gumi melompat-lompat gaje sambil melambaikan tangan. Miki langsung berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Gumi! Lama amat sih! Eh, ini siapa ya?" tanya Miki heran.

"Ini teman baruku! Ketemu di toilet!" Miki dan Len sweatdrop bareng mendengar jawaban gaje nan polos Gumi.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu deh.." Len melepas tangan Gumi. Miki dan Gumi langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh. Suaranya jadi sedikit berat, seperti suara..

"Kagamine Len-kyun!"

Semua cewek lain berlari ke arah Len yang sudah kabur duluan, namun ia masih sempat menoleh ke arah Gumi dan mengerling padanya.

Wajah Gumi memerah hebat. Pertanda apa ini?

Apakah seorang Megpoid Gumi, cewek biasa, bisa menjalin hubungan spesial dengan sang artis Kagamine Len?

_Who knows?

* * *

_

Phew! Cerita ngbingungin dan ending nggantung!

Menurut kalian, gimana endingnya? Apa songfic ini perlu dikembangkan lebih jauh di satu fic khusus?

_You wish_,_ you order_!Karena orderan masih dibuka!

Siip, ke orderan selanjutnya! Kalau ada yang mau diutarakan, _feel free to talk_!


	5. Mimpi: RinKaito

Orderan berikutnya! Kagamine Byaku, ini udah Ome buatkan! :3

KaitoRin yah? Pasangan yang imut! XDD

Uhuhu, another sad story niihh~ I luvv sad story~

* * *

**Warning:**

{…} Rin's flashback~

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Mimpi (Anggun)**

_Zzrrrsssshhh…_

Gadis itu menahan helaian rambutnya yang beterbangan ditiup semilir angin pantai. Suara ombak menabrakkan diri ke karang-karang tajam yang ia tapaki terdengar semakin jelas, tetapi ia tak bergeming.

Mata biru kehijauan itu menatap lurus ke arah laut lepas. Tatapan hampa. Kosong.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tadinya ia ingin mengucapkan sebuah nama, namun getaran yang ia rasakan di bibirnya menahan perasaan itu.

Ia mengambil sebuah lempeng batu yang menyelip di karang, lalu dilemparkannya.

Tidak, tidak berhasil.

_Aku tak bisa membuatnya melompat beberapa kali seperti yang ia lakukan.._ batinnya gelisah.

{_"Nih, Rin! Perhatikan! Yang ini mah gampang!"_

_Seorang pemuda melemparkan sebuah batu dengan gaya tersendiri, sehingga batu itu melompat beberapa kali sebelum tenggelam di laut lepas. Gadis itu tersenyum senang sambil memeluk lengan pemuda itu._

"_Kaito hebat deh! Ajarin Rin dong~" pintanya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito itu hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu._

"_Ya udah ini Kaito ajarin, pertama.."_

_Dengan sabar pemuda yang dipanggil Kaito itu mengajari gadisnya bagaimana cara melemparkan batu dengan baik dan benar. Rin, gadis itu, masih belum bisa melakukannya dengan baik, tapi ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya._

"_Pokoknya aku mau bisa seperti Kaito!" pekiknya._

"_Iya, tapi kita harus pulang, Rin. Hari sudah malam. Gadis-gadis nggak boleh keliaran malam loh.." Kaito menepuk rambut gadis itu._

"_Tapi..!"_

_Tatapan lembut Kaito membuatnya menahan rengekan yang akan dilancarkannya. Egonya pun melemah._

"_Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, Kaito-kun.."_}

Pulang..

Mengapa sebegitu cepat ia pulang?

Gadis itu merasakan air mata yang membayang di pelupuk matanya terjatuh, menelusuri pipi ranumnya. Biasanya, saat Kaito melihatnya seperti ini, ia akan mengulurkan jemarinya dan mengusap air mata itu dengan perlahan. Namun..

Siapa yang akan mengusap air matanya kini?

Semua sudah berlalu..

{_"Rin.."_

_Gadis itu terdiam. Ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap dan menyusahkan pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan menggenggam erat tangannya itu._

"_Rin, dengar. Bukannya aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu, tapi aku juga memikirkan pendapat ibumu, Rin. Mungkin terlalu cepat bagi kita untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius seperti..."_

"_Kau jahat, Kaito!" pekiknya._

_Kaito tersentak. Harusnya dia maklum, terkadang gadisnya itu memang bertindak semau dirinya dan tidak berpikir panjang sebelum melakukan sesuatu, sehingga Kaito yang usianya lebih tua dari gadis itu hanya bisa menasehatinya dengan lembut dan memberikannya pengertian agar ia mengubah sedikit sifat itu, namun.._

_Belum pernah ada kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya saat ia tak setuju dengan pendapat Kaito._

"_Rin, mencintaiku bukan berarti kau harus menjadi pacarku. Bukannya aku tak mau menjalin hubungan lebih serius denganmu, karena aku pun mencintaimu. Tapi, kau masih muda, Rin. Jalanmu masih panjang," Kaito mengelus lembut punggung Rin, berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tangan itu langsung ditepis Rin._

"_Tapi aku hanya mau kamu saja, Kaito! Aku hanya mau kamu!" Rin mulai menangis. Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas panjang._

"_Rin, kumohon. Pergunakan akal sehatmu dan pikirkanlah ini demi masa depanmu. Masa depan kita.."_

_Kedua tangan Rin mendekap pemuda itu erat, tak ingin melepasnya._

"_Aku sayang Kaito.."_

_Kaito hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan hangatnya dekapan itu sebelum ia menyambutnya._}

Ia sudah berusaha semampunya.

Menahan semua gejolak emosi itu demi orang yang amat dikasihinya.

Lalu, sekarang apa?

{_"Kaito, kita pergi ke pantai yuk?"_

"_Halo? Maaf, Rin.. hari ini aku nggak bisa ikut.."_

"_Kenapa?" potongnya._

_Dari seberang sana, Kaito hanya bisa menghela napas pelan._

"_Hari ini ada rapat OSIS, buat acara pensi bulan depan. Sibuk banget nih.." suara Kaito terdengar serak._

"_Kaito ah! Bentar aja dehh.. mau ya?" rengek Rin lagi._

"_Maaf Rin, aku nggak bisa. Lain kali aja, ya?" Kaito berusaha berbicara dengan nada suara senormal mungkin._

"_Kita kan udah seminggu nggak jalan! Atau jangan-jangan Kaito ada apa-apa nih?"_

Tuhan!_ Kaito menepuk dahinya. _Kenapa lagi dengan tuan putriku ini?

"_Aku sayang Rin, jadi aku nggak akan macam-macam sama yang lain. Tapi.. ah iya! Sudah dulu ya Rin, aku dimarahi Meiko nih. Nanti sambung lagi ya.."_

"_Ah, Kai.."_

_Teleponnya terputus sebelum Rin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Gejolak-gejolak negatif yang menguasai pikirannya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Kaito ke sekolah. Saat ia hendak memasuki ruang OSIS, langkahnya ditahan Miku, kakak kelasnya yang baru selesai ekskul dance._

"_Rin-chan? Mau cari Kaito? Mereka masih rapat OSIS tuh, nggak bisa diganggu!" sahut Miku. Rin hanya bisa tertunduk lemas. Ia harus menunggu._

_Setengah jam kemudian, Kaito dan anggota OSIS lainnya keluar dari ruangan. Pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat Rin yang sudah lama menungguinya._

"_Rin? Kenapa pakai acara nunggu segala? Sudah bilang Mama belum?" tanya Kaito heran._

"_Aku pengen tahu Kaito lagi apa, jadi aku datang ke sini!" seru Rin._

"_Tapi Rin, kita semua harus konsentrasi karena pensi kali ini bakal lebih wah dari tahun lalu, jadi persiapannya.."_

"_Kaito orangnya gitu! Pake alasan sibuk-sibuk gitu! Rin kangen sama Kaito!"_

_Rin menatap wajah Kaito yang entah kenapa terlihat pucat._

"_Rin, aku juga kangen Rin. Tapi kerjaan ini.."_

"_Kaito jahat!" pekik Rin sambil berlari meninggalkan Kaito. Pemuda itu lalu mencoba mengejarnya, meskipun lututnya entah mengapa terasa lemas dan pandangannya mengabur._

"_R.. Rin! Tunggu! Rin!" Kaito memanggilnya dengan suara serak, tapi Rin tidak mengindahkannya, sampai akhirnya.._

_BRUKK..!_

"_Kaito!"_

"_Astaga, Kaito pingsan!"_

"_Cepetan bawa ke UKS!"_

_Rin menoleh ke belakang, menemukan Kaito yang ia sayangi digotong oleh teman-temannya anggota OSIS menuju UKS._

_Di UKS.._

"_Sepertinya Kaito menderita kelelahan.."_

_Kiyoteru-sensei membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu menghela napas panjang._

"_Kelelahan kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Rin cemas._

"_Yah, bisa jadi dia terlalu banyak kegiatan. Apalagi ia menjadi ketua panitia untuk pentas seni tahun ini,"_

_Rin menelan ludah._

"_Sepertinya Kaito terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk total dalam kegiatan ini. Jadi, saya harap ada yang bisa mengontrol perilakunya itu, kalau ini terus dibiarkan, maka kondisinya akan semakin melemah.."_

_Rin menatap Kaito yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur UKS. Kaito tidak berbohong. Beberapa hari ini ia sibuk sekali karena acara itu._

_Tapi tetap saja Rin tidak terima kalau waktu Kaito hanya terpakai untuk itu saja._

"_Rin, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang ke rumah. Soal ini akan Sensei beritahukan pada orangtuanya agar ia segera dijemput," ucap Kiyoteru-sensei. Mau tak mau Rin mengalah, ia tak mau Kaito yang ia sayangi jadi makin kesusahan._}

Rin merapatkan kardigannya. Angin pantai terasa menusuk di kulitnya. Tetapi rasa dingin itu tidak membuat air matanya mengering, malah semakin deras mengalir.

"Kaito.." lirihnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Rin menghela napas panjang, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tertahan.

"Rin?"

Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Rin? Uhuk, itu kau, kan?"

Rin menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara.

"K.. Kaito?"

"Huft, sudah kuduga kau ada di sini.." Kaito berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Kudengar sudah dua harian ini kau menghilang dari rumah, dan yang jelas bukan ke rumahku. Ternyata kau ada di sini," Kaito memperketat sedikit lilitan syal di lehernya.

"Kaito.. kau kan.. masih sakit.." gumam Rin sambil menangis.

"Iya, aku masih sakit. Dan aku ke sini mencarimu tanpa sepengetahuan.."

"Tapi kau kan masih sakit!" teriak Rin memecah kesunyian. Debur ombak menderu mengiringi isaknya.

"Rin, aku khawatir, kalau kau kenapa-napa, kau bisa.."

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Aku sudah coba menekan egoku agar kau tidak kesusahan, tapi malah kau yang.."

"Ego apanya, hah?" Kaito menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Rin erat.

"Hal seperti ini kau bilang menekan ego? Justru dengan kepergianmu tanpa pamit dari rumah menandakan kau masih belum menggunakan akal sehatmu, Rin! Sadarlah sedikit!"

"Kau sendiri yang tidak sadar akan kesehatanmu sendiri! Selama ini aku tak mengganggumu lagi karena aku ingin kau cepat sembuh, Kaito!"

"Tapi aku takut kau kenapa-napa Rin! Kau masih muda, dan kau perempuan! Bagaimana kalau kau.."

"KAITO!"

Pemuda itu tersentak.

"Maafkan aku Rin. Harusnya aku tidak terlalu memaksakanmu seperti ini. Aku pulang dulu deh.." Kaito melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa sedikit limbung menyeberangi jalan yang tak terlalu lebar, ia tak menyadari ada mobil yang melaju kencang yang tengah melintas di jalan tersebut sampai..

"KAITOOOOO…!"

_Beberapa hari kemudian.._

Air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya. Tak seharusnya dibiarkannya itu terjadi hingga akhirnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan egomu.. Rin.."

Kaito mengelus dahi Rin yang dibalut perban dengan lembut. Ya, saat itu bukan Kaito yang menjadi korban tabrak lari tersebut, tapi Rin yang dengan ceroboh menyelamatkan pemuda itu dan membiarkan dirinyalah yang terpental beberapa meter jauhnya dari lokasi kejadian dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Seorang dokter datang. Kaito menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa kondisinya masih kritis, Dok? Apa dia sudah bisa pulang?" tanya Kaito cemas.

"Saya takut dia sementara ini masih harus dirawat, kondisinya masih dalam taraf kritis," kata sang dokter.

Kaito menghela napas berat. Kepalanya serasa berputar.

Ia tahu jelas, egonyalah yang mempertahankan mimpi-mimpi indahnya bersama gadis itu menjadi tetap bayangan belaka. Karena egolah maka ia tak bisa mewujudkan mimpinya.

Kaito mengecup pipi pucat itu. Air matanya terasa dingin, menyentuh wajah Rin. Tapi ia tak juga sadarkan diri.

Ia masih harus bermimpi lagi agar semuanya tak terjadi seperti ini.

* * *

Yooosshh~ gaje desuu~

Sedikit tak nyambungkah? O.O

Endingnya gantung ya? Itu sengaja, ehehe. Biar readers sendiri yang tentukan kelanjutannya nyahaa~ *digilaaas~*

Siip, ke orderan selanjutnya! :D


	6. Pretty Boy: LukaGakupo

Orderan keenam! Haloh Chaniag0-ssi! XDD

Wohoho tentu saja lagu barat boleh dong! Bahkan kamu bisa order dari lagu dangdut! *ketahuan nih dangdutholic nya X3* asalkan itu sih lagu lama~ yaa.. 2004 ke bawah laah~

Siip, nih dia LukaPo nyaa~

* * *

**Warning: **

Ryoku adalah karakter di fic sebelah yang aku pinjam~ wehehehehehh~ *diteplak readers*

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Pretty Boy (M2M)**

"Huunngg.."

Luka membuka matanya yang terpejam sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidur dua jam lalu. Ia merasa tidurnya kali ini tak senyenyak kemarin. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya matanya, ia masih melihat hitam dan putih di dalam kamarnya. Penglihatannya masih belum baik benar dan butuh beberapa saat untuk membuatnya normal kembali.

Luka menguap, ia secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya, memeluk lutut.

Sekarang, bagaimana keadaannya, ya?

_Ups, kok tiba-tiba terpikir dia, sih.._ Luka menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sendiri.

Sudah ah, lanjut tidur aja deh..

_Pagi harinya.._

"Huaaaahhmm.."

Luka menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Ia merasa pipinya sedikit menghangat. Ia mencoba mengingat penyebabnya..

Oh!

Mimpi tadi malam.

Luka bermimpi lagi tentang orang itu. Di alam mimpi, mereka terlihat begitu akrab, terlalu akrab malah. Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih di sana.

Luka menghela napas, lalu mengetuk kepalanya pelan.

Luka, duh! Masa udah gede masih percaya mimpi bisa jadi kenyataan?

"…Semoga dia bisa melihat perasaan yang kupunya sejak dulu ini, Tuhan. Amin.." ia menggumamkan doa dalam hati. Ia tak tahu apakah doa itu akan bekerja ampuh pada harinya kali ini. Tapi, tak ada salahnya berharap, bukan?

Luka beranjak ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi, ia memakai baju seragamnya dan setelah selesai berdandan, ia keluar dari kamar untuk sarapan.

"Hari ini sarapannya sambel ikan pake terong, Dek! Nggak apa ya? Ini juga nyolong dari rumah Ryoku!" Kakaknya, Luki, terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kakak pergi dulu, banyak kerjaan di kantor! Luka berangkat sendiri ya! Kakak lembur hari ini jadi nggak usah tungguin Kakak ya! Berangkat dulu, Luk!" Luki melesat kabur dari rumah dan menstarter tunggangannya, lalu melaju beberapa saat kemudian.

Dasar Kakak sesat..

Luka menikmati sarapannya kali ini. Tunggu, tadi si Kakak sesat bilang apa? Sambel ikan dan.. terong?

Pipi Luka memerah seketika, warnanya bahkan lebih merah dari pada warna sambel itu, karena ia ingat bahwa terong adalah makanan favorit orang itu. Ia selalu membawa bekal bernuansa terong. Pernah dia bawa semur terong, terong goreng tepung, bakwan terong, tumis terong, terong panggang, dan mungkin kalau ada keripik terong dia bakal bawa juga ke sekolah untuk dimakan pas jam makan siang.

Luka tahu benar itu, meskipun ia berlagak tak ingin mengetahuinya.

Luka memandang jam dinding di hadapannya dengan tatapan malas, lalu..

"Waakkhh.. mau telaaatt..!"

_Di kelas.._

"Wetseh, Gakupo! Makin cantik aja neh!" Kaito menepuk bahu sobat karibnya itu. Yang ditepuk bahunya balas menepuk bahu sohibnya itu.

"Biasa aja kali.." sahutnya. Gakupo sudah pasrah dibilang cantik. Habis, rambut ungunya yang panjang serta garis wajah yang halus membuat orang salah mengira kalau dia adalah cewek. Bahkan waktu SMP dulu, kabarnya Gakupo pernah ditembak teman cowoknya yang tidak mengetahui kalau dia itu cowok. Duh, kesian..

"Betewe, hari ini tuh pelajaran Kimia. Udah siapin PR, belom?" tanya Kaito.

"Udah kok, udah. Napa? Pasti mau pinjam ya?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada sedikit jahil.

"Elaah.. biasa juga elo yang minta pinjam ke gue! Tapi baguslah, kamu dah bisa kerjain sendiri itu soal.." ujar Kaito bangga. Ia merasa 'anak didik'nya ini telah berhasil melaksanakan tugas mulia, yaitu mengerjakan PR nya sendiri tanpa nyontek sana-sini.

"Siip dah!" Gakupo mengacungkan ibu jarinya, ikutan bangga. Mereka lalu tertawa-tawa berdua.

Sementara Luka, hanya bisa melihat mereka dari bangkunya yang ada di sudut kanan kelas. Luka juga ingin bisa tertawa seperti itu saat bersama orang itu, tapi..

_Ah, sudahlah!_ Luka menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Loh? Siapa tuh yang lagi ditampar? Meiko sama Akaito berantem lagi ya?" Kaito menoleh ke belakang. Luka terkejut, suara tamparannya kedengaran!

"Hei Bakaito sial! Kau mau kucincang kayak si monyong ini, ya?" Meiko yang berada di dekat Luka yang sedang mengangkat kerah seragam Akaito sampai si rambut merah itu terangkat memberikan Kaito deathglare nya yang legendaris. Kaito menelan ludah. Ia masih sayang nyawa.

Luka mendadak sweatdrop dan facepalm sendiri.

Saat pelajaran Kimia berlangsung, Luka merasa semangat belajarnya lenyap. Ia mulai mencoret-coret halaman notes nya. Luka punya bakat terpendam yaitu melukis, maka ia selalu mengembangkan bakatnya ini saat ia merasa bosan.

Ia terus melanjutkan coretannya sampai ia menyadari bahwa ia membuat semacam bentuk seperti grafiti bertuliskan nama orang itu.

Hah! Luka terkejut memandangi karyanya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka coretan nggak jelas itu bisa berkembang sedemikian rupa membentuk nama orang yang disukainya itu. Ia jadi bingung mau diapakan gambar ini.

_Sudahlah, nanti dibingkai di rumah saja, jangan deh, bikin yang lebih bagus dulu versinya baru dibingkai.._ batin Luka nelangsa.

"Luk! Luka! Luka-chan!" ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang yang dikenalnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah si pemanggil yang ada di bangku di baris sebelah kiri bangkunya, selang satu bangku dari bangku Luka.

Tempat duduk orang itu.

"Ada apa, hah?" hal yang tak Luka inginkan. Kemunculan sifat tsundere nya.

"Luka-chan ada permen tidak? Minta dong!" kata orang itu.

Luka menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu mengaduk tasnya dan menemukan sebungkus permen.

"Ambil aja semua.."

"Makasih ya Luka-chan!"

Senyum cerah yang membuat Luka tak melanjutkan kalimatnya itu membuatnya tersipu hebat. Apalagi saat melihat sebungkus permen itu berpindah tempat.

_Setidaknya, ia tersenyum.._ batinnya.

"Terserah deh.." Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu kembali menekuni notesnya, menggambar sosok cewek, tapi tampangnya malah lebih mirip cowok itu. Ia merasa detak jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Nee, Luka-chan! Gambar apaan sih?" Miku, teman sebangkunya, melirik ke arah gambar Luka itu. Luka yang terkejut pun langsung mengambil buku itu dan menjauhkannya dari pandangan temannya itu. Wajahnya terasa panas sekali.

"Luka-chaan..~ Lihat dong! Gambarnya keren deehh~" Miku menggapai-gapai notes tersebut, dan tentu saja Luka makin menjauhkan buku itu.

"Ini tuh konsumsi pribadi, tahu!"

"Pinjaaam~"

"Nggak boleh!"

"Luka jahaat~"

"Nggak bo.."

Buku itu terlempar saat Luka lengah, dan terjatuh di samping kaki Gakupo.

Hal yang tak pernah diinginkan Luka untuk terjadi.

Dengan kebingungan Gakupo mengambil notes tersebut, dan mengamat-amati sampulnya, mana tahu ada namanya jadi bisa dikembalikan. Luka yang takut isi notesnya ketahuan oleh cowok itu langsung menyambar buku itu dari tangannya.

"KEMARIKAN BUKUKU!" pekik Luka sambil mendekap bukunya erat-erat.

"Oh.. eee.. itu buku Luka-chan toh.. tadi jatuh.."

"Anak SD juga tahu kalau buku ini jatuh tadi!" potong Luka, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Gakupo hanya memandang Luka dengan tatapan heran.

"Sekali lagi kau pegang buku ini, kau takkan kuampuni!" lanjut Luka, mengakhiri repetannya kali ini. Dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa ingin menangis, karena sifatnya yang tsundere itu malah membuat keadaan jadi serba salah.

"Maafin aku, Luka-chan.." ujar Gakupo, membuat Luka benar-benar merasa bersalah. Gadis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil terdiam, masih mendekap erat buku notesnya.

Miku hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Mengapa dia selalu saja jutek pada setiap laki-laki, terutama yang satu ini?

Beberapa jam pelajaran kemudian, bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Luka-chan! Ayo kita pergi! Cepetaaan~ ntar _happy hour_ cafenya keburu habis!" pekik Miku dari pintu kelas. Luka masih menyiapkan buku-bukunya yang lumayan banyak dengan asal-asalan.

"Iya dah siap nih!" Luka berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Miku.

Tanpa menyadari resleting salah satu kantong tasnya masih terbuka dan membuat notes rahasia Luka terjatuh.

"Ini kan notes..?"

_Di rumah.._

Luka sedang menekuni Ensiklopedia Sains yang dipinjamnya dua hari lalu dari Ryoku saat pintu rumahnya diketuk seseorang.

"Luka! Luka-chan!"

Luka tidak bergerak. Dia ingat pesan ibunya agar ia tidak membuka pintu rumah untuk orang asing.

"Luka-chan!"

Sebentar, rasanya Luka kenal suara ini..

"Luka!"

Luka pun menutup jendela kamarnya, takut kalau orang asing itu mengintip dari jendela kamarnya.

"Luka!"

Luka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih dan keripik, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

"Luka! Yah, dia nggak nyahut,"

_Malamnya.._

"Aduh, bukunya ke mana sih.."

Luka mengacak-acak tas sekolahnya, tempat ia menaruh notes itu saat pulang sekolah. Tapi notes itu sudah lenyap.

Luka memegang dagunya, berpikir.

Tunggu.

Kantong yang ini resletingnya terbuka.

Kantong tempat menyimpan notes itu.

Berarti,

Notesnya terjatuhkah?

Luka menyambar handphonenya dan menelepon Miku. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"Miku, ada lihat notesku tidak?" tanyanya cemas.

"Eh, Luka-chan? Aku nggak lihat notesnya Luka tuh.." jawab Miku dengan nada inosen.

"Notesnya nggak ada! Pasti jatuh dari tas waktu pulang tadi!" Luka merasa wajahnya memanas, terutama matanya.

"Kalau gitu, Miku juga nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain, Luka-chan. Kita berdoa aja semoga ada orang baik hati yang ngembaliin buku itu besok. Sabar ya Luka-chan.."

Luka hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

"Luka-chan? Halo? Luka.. yaa.. putus!"

_Paginya, di sekolah.._

"Notesnya nggak ketemu, Luka-chan?"

Luka menggeleng pelan, berusaha agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

"Eh Luka-chan! Pagi-pagi udah cemberut, senyum dong!" goda Kaito yang mampir ke meja mereka.

"Heh Bakaito! Orang lagi kesusahan gini malah digodain! Mau aku aduin Meiko-chan nih, biar langsung dicincang?" seru Miku, tak terima sohibnya digoda seperti itu.

"Sori dah, aku mana tahu masalahnya? Sudah ah, aku mau pergi, godain cewek lain! Dah~"

Tiba-tiba Kaito terkapar tak berdaya setelah dilempar kotak pensil oleh Miku.

"Luka-chan, sabar ya.. Bukunya pasti balik kok, kalau bukunya nggak balik, kan masih bisa beli yang baru.."

"Masalahnya bukan itu, bodoh!"

Miku terkejut, tidak menyangka sohibnya itu bisa semarah itu padanya. Meskipun bukan Miku yang menyebabkan buku itu hilang, tapi ia merasa bersalah juga setelah tahu begini jadinya.

Miku menatap ke arah pintu kelas, di mana Gakupo melihat mereka dari baliknya. Tangan Gakupo memegang sesuatu yang seperti..

"Notes Luka-chan?"

Luka menatap ke arah Miku yang langsung menutup mulutnya. Gumamannya tadi kedengaran jelas!

"Kau tahu di mana notesku itu?" tanya Luka.

"Lu.. Luka, aku kan lagi mikirin di mana notes Luka.."

Saat pandangan Luka menatap ke arah Gakupo yang masih menclok di balik pintu kelas, lengkap dengan notesnya di genggaman tangannya, Luka beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung mengejar cowok itu.

"Luka-chan, tunggu! Luka-chan!" Miku berusaha menghentikan Luka, tapi tak bisa. Miku hanya bisa menghela napas, takut kalau ada kejadian buruk terjadi.

"Sudah aku bilang kan? Sekali kau sentuh notes itu, kau takkan kuampuni, tahu!" pekik Luka.

"..Maaf.."

Luka tersentak. Nada suaranya barusan terdengar lirih. Ia jadi merasa makin bersalah.

"Waktu itu aku datang ke rumah Luka, tapi nggak ada orang, jadi.."

"Kau tahu dari mana alamatku?"

"Dari notes ini.." Gakupo mengulurkan notes itu pada Luka.

"Waktu itu notes ini jatuh, aku mau panggil Luka, tapi aku takut nanti Luka marah lagi. Lagian, Luka langsung pergi, sih,"

Di satu sisi, Luka ingin tertawa karena ia merasa cowok ini terlalu lembut hatinya seperti anak perempuan. Tapi di sisi lain Luka menyesal karena mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya.

"Jadi yang kemarin itu..?" Gakupo mengangguk.

"Kayaknya aku ganggu Luka, ya? Aku pergi dulu deh. Jaga notesnya baik-baik ya.." ia memberikan notes itu pada Luka, yang langsung mendekapnya perlahan sambil menangis.

"Gakupo, tunggu!"

Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Jemari Luka yang bergetar hebat.

"Luka-chan?"

"Maaf, selama ini aku selalu jutek sama kamu, itu karena aku takut kamu tahu kalau aku suka sama kamu.." Luka mulai terisak. Kedua tangannya, baik yang memegang tangan Gakupo maupun yang masih mendekap notes itu masih bergetar karena tangisan. Cowok itu menepuk rambut Luka lembut.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu kok, hehehe.." cengirnya. Luka terkejut.

"Jadi.. kau sudah baca SEMUANYA?" pekik Luka.

"Yah, begitulah. Tadinya aku cuma mau cari alamat yang punya buku, nggak tahunya aku keterusan, hehe. Lagipula, aku mau tanya sesuatu,"

Mata Luka melebar.

"Apaan?"

Gakupo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menahan tawa.

"Itu.. gambar yang di notesmu, itu gambarku ya? Kenapa di situ wajahku cantik sekali melebihi kamu?" ia mulai tertawa keras, membuat wajah cewek itu makin memerah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH..! Dasar bodoh! Makanya notesku jangan dibaca, dong!"

* * *

Siip~

Kasihan Luka, setelah cerita ini selesai, suaranya langsung serak karena kebanyakan teriak. Gakupo sampai harus mengontak Gakuko untuk dikirimkan obat tradisional penyembuh sakit tenggorokan~ *PLAKK*

Widiiihh.. jadi pengen lihat notesnya Luka-chan~ XDD

yaak, cerita lainnya akan Ome publish secepatnya, maaf sudah membuat menunggu lamaa.. D:

kalau mau order, sok atuh silakan! mau komen? bolelebo alias boleh banget~!


	7. She Will be Loved: KuoMiku

Hyuuppss...

Dah lama ya nggak jumpa! *headdesk*

Howaaaa… maaf yah all! Maafkan Omee~! Maaf maaf maaf maaf ma… *dibekep dan digoreng readers*

Nhaaa… yang ini lagunya diusulkan oleh MiZukO-AbuRaMe, sedangkan pairingan nyah oleh Tainaka Ritsu-69~

Hyoosshh... KuoMiku! And another angsty story rite here~ Mizuko-ssi makasih yaa, lagu-lagu Anda keren-keren dan menambah semangat ke-angsty-an dalam diri Ome! Dan Ritsu-ssi makasih atas matanya yang telitii...~

**Warning:**

Beberapa adegan yang ambigu dan aneh~

Mikuo's POV

Miku umurnya 18 *sesuai lirik*, dan Mikuo tentu saja lebih tua, yah, umurnya 20 tahun? :3

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**She Will Be Loved (Maroon 5)**

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Aku berkacak pinggang saat melihat adikku di depan pintu rumah jam setengah dua belas malam.

"A... aku habis dari rumah teman, Mikuo-nii..." jawabnya terbata-bata. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Habis dari rumah teman, ya? Kalau begitu, coba lihat jam di sana," aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke jam dinding di ruang tamu. Miku, adikku, ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

"S...setengah dua belas..." lirihnya.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pulang sangat telat, Miku-chan,"

Aku merasa sangat sakit saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. Apa aku kelewatan?

"Maafkan aku, Mikuo-nii..."

Kulihat air mata membayang di pelupuk matanya. Aku jadi makin tak tega.

"Kau pulang sama siapa?" tanyaku.

"K... Kaito-kun... aku pulang sama Kaito-kun, Mikuo-nii…" jawabnya pelan.

Jiah, kesebut juga itu nama.

Kepalaku serasa mendidih mendengar nama itu. Kaito-kun. Kaito-kun oh Kaito-kun, 'sahabat terlalu akrab'nya adik semata wayangku itu.

"Kau masih muda, Miku-chan. Masih 18. Anak SMA. Kalau kau keseringan pulang malam kau bakal dicap jelek," nasihatku. Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Sudahlah, cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu pergi tidur," aku mendorong lembut bahu adikku ke dalam rumah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan setelah selesai melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Aku maklum, dia pasti letih sekali karena pulang malam.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Satu jam telah berlalu, dini hari semakin larut, tapi aku tak juga tertidur. Mana subuh gini tak ada siaran bola, lagi.

_Tch_, decakku.

Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menemui adikku yang sedang tertidur pulas. Lancang sekali kan, meskipun aku adalah kakaknya tapi tetap saja akan mengganggu kalau masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ijin. Tapi ya sudahlah. Apanya?

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamarnya. Derit kecil sedikit mengagetkanku, untung saja dia masih tidur pulas. Kudekati tubuhnya yang terbaring dengan wajah tidur yang lucu tapi terlihat damai itu. Kumainkan telunjukku menyusuri pipinya yang halus dan lembut, dan tanpa sadar aku nyaris menyentuh bibirnya yang terkatup tak begitu rapat.

_Bodoh_, rutukku. _Dia adikmu, Mikuo! Adikmu!_ Pekikku dalam hati.

Sudah 18 tahun lamanya aku hidup bersama adikku itu, namun perasaan ingin memiliki lebih ini baru kusadari sejak kehadiran orang itu. Kau tahu siapa, kan?

Kaito-kun milik adikku itu.

_Tess... tess..._

Hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Gerimis yang lembut perlahan mengganas. Kulihat Miku menggeliat di dalam selimutnya.

"Mmmmhhh... hujan..." gumamnya. Mungkin ia sedang mengigau.

Kuharap ia mengigau.

CTAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR…!

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA…!" pekiknya tiba-tiba. Seketika itu aku merasa hangat. Kedua tangannya (mungkin) secara refleks memeluk lenganku.

"Takut... hiks..." igaunya lagi.

"Miku, Miku-chan…" panggilku lembut sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Mikuo-nii...?" lirihnya. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan pergi dulu, aku takut petir..." kurasakan kedua tangannya makin erat memeluk lenganku. Kutundukkan sedikit wajahku dan menyentuhkan bibirku ke atas bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Tenang ya Miku, aku takkan meninggalkanmu kok..." bisikku.

"Mikuo-nii, temani aku tidur..." pintanya. Mata itu masih tetap terpejam, hanya bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak lemah dengan suara sedikit serak.

Aku menaiki tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Untungnya ranjang itu cukup menahan berat tubuh kami berdua tanpa perlu khawatir akan jebol.

Kembali ia menggeliat di dalam selimutnya, kali ini dengan tempo yang amat pelan.

"Selamat tidur, Miku-chan..." Kembali aku daratkan sebuah kecupan, kali ini di dahinya. Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis. Samar-samar. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun senyumku memudar saat aku mendengar ia kembali memanggil nama itu dalam igauannya.

"Kaito-kun..."

Senyumnya perlahan memudar, air mata melengkung tipis dari ujung matanya. Aku menghela napas pelan, lalu mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut. Aku berbalik sehingga punggungku yang berada di hadapannya, lalu memaksa kedua mata untuk mematuhi perintah otak. Aku harus segera tidur.

_Pagi harinya…_

"Mikuo-nii, bangun! Sarapannya sudah siap~!"

Sebuah pekikan yang familiar menyergap indera dengarku. Kukucek perlahan mataku. Hhh... Miku. Terkadang pekikan _high-pitch_nya membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi toh tak terlalu mengganggu bagiku.

"Sarapan apa sih…" kataku malas sambil mendekatinya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Aku bikin nasi kare! Cobain yah!" Miku menyodorkan sepiring nasi kare ke hadapanku. Aromanya sih sepertinya enak. Kucoba menyuapkan sesendok ke dalam mulutku.

"Hwah!" Lidahku kejang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Mikuo-nii?" tanyanya polos.

DEG!

Matilah aku.

Readers, bagaimana cara yang manis dan sopan untuk mengatakan pada seorang gadis bahwa nasi kare yang dia buat KEASINAN?

Nggak ada yang jawab? Huft, baiklah.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan jawabannya. Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mikuo-nii? Kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"O… oh! Nggak apa kok! Karenya enak! Tadi lidahku terkejut karena rasanya yang ajaib itu," aku mengusap tengkukku tanda gugup. _Mampus kau Mikuo~_ batinku pada diri sendiri.

"Miku, usahamu sudah hebat kok, tapi lain kali garamnya jangan kebanyakan…" Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Untung ketemu jawabannya dari si Author. Nanti akan kukasih kare asin ini sebagai tanda terima kasih padanya.

Miku tersenyum lebar. Matanya bersinar, duh!

"Makasih, Mikuo-nii! Aku akan belajar masak lebih giat lagi!" pekiknya penuh semangat. Aku menghembuskan napas lega dalam hatiku.

"Lalala~ belajar masak~ nanti kalau sudah pintar, aku bisa masakin Kaito-kun~ aihh~" lantunnya. Aku tersentak seketika.

Nama itu lagi!

"Mikuo-nii kenapa? Eh, udah mau telat! Miku berangkat dulu ya!" Ia berlalu setelah pamit padaku.

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sakit mendadak.

_Pulang sekolah…_

"Sebel!"

Miku langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Dilepasnya sepatunya dengan malas.

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?" tanyaku lembut, menyembunyikan rasa cemas dalam suaraku.

"Masa kata Gumi dia lihat Kaito dua-duaan sama cewek lain? Kesel tahu nggak sih! Mana dia bilang itu desas-desus kelas sebelah, lagi!" repetnya. Aku hanya berdecak.

"Yah, kalau cuma desas-desus nggak usah dipikirkan begitu lah, Miku-chan…"

"Tapi aku kan kesel dengernya!" potongnya sewot. Aku keburu _sweatdrop_.

"Emang Kaitonya bilang apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia bilang itu bohong~" jawabnya.

"Ya sudah. Bahkan dia bilang itu berita bohong. Jadi biarkan sajalah, oke?" aku menepuk pelan bahunya, mencoba memberinya semangat.

Dia mengangguk pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, khas gadis muda. Aku terkikik dalam hati.

Tapi tetap saja aku kesal setengah mati. Kukepalkan tanganku erat diam-diam.

Tch, Kaito! Awas saja nanti kalau kau sakiti dia!

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Oke, aku tahu Miku itu aneh. Tapi yang ini lebih mengerikan.

Ia tak mau lagi menyentuh makanan, bahkan yang kubeli dari restoran sekalipun. Padahal ia sangat menyukai daun bawang, tapi tak pernah lagi disapanya bahan makanan favoritnya itu.

Sinar matanya yang cerah ceria meredup tiba-tiba, seperti matahari kekurangan energi nuklir di dalamnya. Oke, berlebihan.

Kucoba untuk mencari tahu penyebabnya. Kudekati dirinya pelan-pelan. Tubuh yang kurus memucat itu, lengkap dengan mata yang terlihat menakutkan. Tak seperti Miku yang kukenal dulu.

"M…Miku-chan…"

Kuhentikan gerakan tanganku tepat beberapa millimeter di atas bahunya saat aku mendengar suara isakan tertahan, yang lambat laun berubah menjadi melengking menyeramkan. Ia kemudian meracaukan beberapa kalimat yang aku tidak mengerti, karena beradu dengan suara isakannya.

"…Cantik…"

Aku tersentak. Dia bilang apa?

"…Aku… kurang cantik ya?"

Hatiku terasa miris saat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. terlebih saat ia menyentuh bagian di atas perutnya.

"Aku ini… kurang apa?" lirihnya lagi.

"Miku-chan, kau ngomong apa sih…"

"Mikuo-nii, apa aku ini cantik?" tanyanya, memotong kalimatku.

"Errr…"

"Apa aku ini berbakat?" tanyanya lagi.

"Miku-chan…"

"Aku ini sempurna tidak?" ia melempar cermin di dekat tubuhnya ke dinding di hadapannya sehingga pecah berantakan.

"Miku-chan, aku…"

"Aku nggak mau dengar yang lain! Aku cuma mau dengar kalau aku ini cantik, jadi Kaito-kun bisa melihatku lagi!" jeritnya menahan isakan. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memerah.

"Memangnya ada apa, Miku-chan…"

"AKU TAK TERIMA KALAU ADA GADIS LAIN YANG JAUH LEBIH SEMPURNA DARIKU MENDEKATI KAITO! AKU TAK MAU DIA MEREBUT KAITO-KU!" Ia menjerit-jerit histeris, membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Tch, makhluk seperti apa sih kau, Kaito, yang membuat adikku menjadi seperti ini?

Miku bangkit berdiri dari duduknya menuju ke tempat pecahan cermin itu berserakan, lalu mulai menggoreskan salah satu pecahan cermin itu ke tangannya.

"Hentikan, Miku! Kau sudah gila!" teriakku sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan lainnya yang memegang pecahan cermin itu. Namun ia malah berlari entah ke mana dan aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Aku mencoba mencarinya di semua ruangan di rumahku, tak ketemu juga. Ia juga tidak ada di halaman belakang. Kucoba mencari di halaman depan rumahku. Saat aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di dalam mobilku…

Kuketuk kaca mobil. Tak ada balasan. Menyerah, aku kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kunci sehingga aku dapat membukanya, melihat gadis itu duduk meringkuk di bagian belakang, kepalanya menyender ke jendela.

"Miku, sekarang masalahmu itu apa?" tanyaku. Kujaga intonasi dan volume suaraku.

"Aku mau Kaito, Kak…" isaknya.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, Miku-chan…" ujarku pelan dan tenang, mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Aku mau dia melihatku seperti ini agar dia menyadari kesalahannya…"

"Justru kau yang salah, Miku!"

Ia terdiam dan mematung kaku. Aku membawanya jatuh dalam dekapanku, erat.

"Miku-chan, dari dulu sampai sekarang, tetap kau yang paling cantik. Tetap kau yang paling sempurna di mataku…"

Kusentuhkan bibirku menyusuri bekas aliran air matanya, merasakan dinginnya kulit pucat itu.

"M…Mikuo…-nii?" Suaranya bergetar lemah.

Aku menghela napas saat menyadari kebodohanku. Sekarang pasti perasaannya makin kalut, bukan?

"Su… sudahlah, kau cepat kembali ke rumah dan membereskan tubuhmu. Aku tak mau kecantikanmu itu pudar karena hal yang tak penting seperti itu," Aku menarik tangannya lembut, membawanya keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku merawatnya sampai ia kuanggap pulih. Kubereskan segala bentuk kekacauan yang masih tersisa, kutinggalkan Miku terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Aku tahu, ia sangat lelah sekarang.

Dan sebagai kakak, dan orang yang mencintainya, tugasku tentu saja adalah mendampinginya dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam kondisi apapun.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat senyum malaikat Miku samar-samar. Senyum yang ingin kujaga utuh dari apapun juga.

Dan hanya suara hujanlah yang terdengar saat itu, seperti meninabobokan sang putri yang terlelap dalam tangis diamnya.

* * *

Ow mak ~ O.O

Alurnya kecepatan? Oh well ~

Maaf yaa ~

Off to the next order!


	8. Uptown Girl: MikuKaito

Yuupp... Orderan selanjutnyaa~!

Uwaahh... Uptown Girl, jadi ingat... orang yang Ome suka tuh sukaaa... banget ama boyband! Huakakakakakkk~

Kurara animeluver, ini Uptown Girl nyah! Karena pairing nyah nggak ditentukan, jadi Ome pilihkan MiKaito~ nyehehee~

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

"_Miku, setelah besar mau jadi apa?"_

"_Apa aja boleeeh~"_

"_Serius dong, Miku mau jadi apa?"_

"_Umm.. penyanyi! Biar bisa tinggal di kota besar!"_

"_Oooh… terus?"_

"_Terus… Miku mau jadi pacarnya si…!"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Eeh… gag apa kok~"_

**Uptown Girl (Westlife)**

"Jadi ini toh sekolahnya..."

Kaito bergumam sambil manggut-manggut saat menatap gedung sekolah yang berada di hadapannya. Gedung yang sangat megah nan asri berdiri tegap dengan aura kemewahan melimpah ruah meliputinya. Kaito menepuk pipinya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah masuk sekolah.

"Bahaya ini, ternyata sekolahnya semewah ini, harusnya aku nggak daftar beasiswa ke sini..." gumam Kaito sambil _facepalm_ sendiri.

TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN...!

"Hey! Minggir dari jalan orang, dong!" pekik seseorang yang berada dalam mobil sedan sport mewah berlukiskan karakter yang terasa asing di matanya. Maklum lah, Kaito berasal dari daerah di pedesaan nan damai yang nyasar ke kota karena berhasil mendapat beasiswa masuk Crypton International School.

"Ma... maafkan saya!" Kaito membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, lalu cepat-cepat menjauh dari mobil yang langsung melaju dengan kencang namun anggunnya itu. Sesaat kemudian, sang sopir turun dari mobil tersebut, lalu ia membukakan pintu dan terlihatlah sosok seorang gadis yang… wow!

Kaito terpana. Tubuhnya yang mungil (jika dibandingkan dengan Kaito sendiri), kunciran _pigtails_ berwarna biru kehijauan yang melambai pelan, dan wajah ceria itu...

Sepertinya kenal, deh…

Tapi namanya siapa ya?

Sang gadis menoleh ke arah Kaito. Wajahnya yang polos bersemu, lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum ceria yang khas.

"Kaito-kun! Itu kamu, kan?" panggilnya.

"Hah? Hoh! Miku-chan?"

Itu benar-benar Hatsune Miku teman masa kecilnya? Kaito mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kaito kenapa sih? Lupa ya, sama Miku?" ia memanyunkan bibir. Kaito langsung tersadar.

"Bu… bukan! Aku cuma terpana aja, sekarang Miku udah sebesar ini…" Kaito menepuk-nepuk rambutnya.

"Sembarangan~" dumel Miku pelan. Kaito cuma cengar-cengir doang.

"Jadi Kaito dapat beasiswa khusus ya? Senangnya, Kaito menepati janji!" Miku tersenyum manis padanya.

"Loh? Miku sudah jadi artis ya?" tanya Kaito lugu nan begonian.

"Ehehehehe…" gantian Miku yang cengar-cengir. Ia memberikan Kaito sebuah majalah yang cukup ternama di kota, dengan sampul yang menampilkan wajah polosnya. Di situ tercetak besar-besar: "HATSUNE MIKU: THE FUTURE MINNA NO UTAHIME", alias sang idola masa depan. Kaito serta merta _nosebleed_ mendadak.

"Haahh! Hidung Kaito berdaraaah!" pekik Miku sambil mengaduk tasnya, lalu menyodorkan sebungkus tisu yang langsung disambar Kaito dan dipakai untuk mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah dengan gajenya itu.

"Makasih, Miku-chan…" Kaito menundukkan kepala karena malu. Sekarang Miku yang dikenalnya waktu kecil telah berubah menjadi gadis gemerlapan yang membuatnya terkesima. Tak seperti dirinya yang masih tetap sebagai cowok biasa…

"Kaito masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Miku dengan senyumnya yang indah itu.

"Umm.. 2-IA-1…" Kaito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Senyum manis Miku masih awet terulas di bibirnya.

"Wah! Sama dong kayak Mi…"

"PAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIII… MIIIIIIIKKUUUUUUUUUU…!"

Mereka berdua syok bareng. Sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang kelihatannya adalah pemuja nomor satunya Miku berkumpul dan serentak mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya.

"Miku-chan sehat kan?"

"Tadi makan paginya gimana?"

"Miku cantik banget hari inii~"

Kaito menatap ke arah Miku yang kelihatan ketakutan, meskipun ia tetap memaksakan senyum manis. Insting pembela kebenaran yang sering ia lihat di TV pun muncul.

"Hei hei, minggir darinya," ucap Kaito sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda mengusir. Kontan para cowok-cowok itu menjadi marah.

"Heh! Dasar kampung! Mau ngapain kamu sok-sok jadi pahlawannya Miku? Yang cocok itu ya gua!" salah satu dari mereka menunjuk dirinya bangga. Yang lain menimpali dengan perasaan tidak terima.

"Ya gua kali!"

"Gue lah!"

"Aku aja!"

"Udah jelas gua kan?"

"Jangan bertengkaar~!" pekik Miku dengan suara tingginya, membuat para fansnya dan Kaito syok dan terpana…h.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku dan kembali mengeset tenggorokannya.

"Kalian denger kan? Sana pergi dan jangan ganggu dia lagi!" seru Kaito. Para maniak itu serentak mengepalkan tangan dan memukulkannya ke tangan lainnya, tanda menantang.

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu, baru kami boleh akui kau," ujar salah seorang di antara mereka. Kaito tersenyum. Sedangkan gantian Miku yang syok.

Perang pun dimulai, Kaito dengan susah payah harus menahan serangan para maniak yang jumlahnya belasan itu. Pertempuran memang dimenangkan oleh Kaito, tapi dia juga ikut-ikutan tepar karena tak sanggup lagi menerima pukulan-pukulan dan karena kelelahan.

"Ka… Kaito-kun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Miku khawatir sambil berlutut di sisi Kaito, yang lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Ayo kita ke UKS! Lukamu cukup parah loh!" Miku mengangkat Kaito dengan menarik tangannya dengan susah payah.

"Tapi… kita kan mau be…"

"Bisa kuurus! Yang penting Kaito sembuh!" Miku bela-belain memapah Kaito menuju UKS. Pipi mereka bersemu.

Kaito melamun, ini keuntungan apa kerugian, ya?

Setelah dirawat beberapa saat di UKS, Kaito sudah bisa diperbolehkan masuk ke kelas. Hatinya H2C alias Hidrokarbon… *author dicekokin readers*… maksudnya Harap Harap Cemas, apa nanti keadaannya bakal lebih parah dari yang tadi?

_Tok tok tok~ _Kaito mengetuk pintu kelas. Seorang guru yang masih kelihatan muda menyambutnya dengan lumayan ramah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kaito. Sudah baikan?" tanya sang guru datar, namun tidak mengintimidasi.

"Su… sudah, Sensei," sahut Kaito pelan.

"Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melanjutkan pelajaran," perintah sang guru tersebut.

"Selamat siang! Nama saya Kaito Shion, mohon bantuannya!" Ia membungkuk tanda hormat di depan kelas. Saat itu terdengar bisik-bisik riuh. Yang cewek sedang membicarakan betapa _cool _nya cowok desa satu ini, sedangkan yang cowok malah mengepalkan tangan mengajak berantem, karena merasa posisinya terancam.

Maka pada saat jam kosong, mereka membuat rencana untuk menghadang Kaito dari Miku.

"Halooo Miku-chaan~ Ini aku bawain kalung mutiara dari Afrika, khusus buat Miku-chan yang cantik!"

"Miku-chan, kita pesiar bareng yuk, berdua? Hanya ada aku dan kau, suka Denkaw!"

"Miku sama aku aja ya, aku akan memanjakanmu dengan apa saja yang kau mau…"

Dan lain-lain.

Kaito hanya bisa _facepalm_. Ia sangat cemburu dengan banyaknya cowok yang mengerubungi gadis idola itu, meskipun yang bersangkutan hanya cuek dan terus menggumamkan beberapa bait lagunya yang terkenal, makin membuat mereka menggila.

"Ish! Jauh-jauh dong! Mikunya sesak napas ntar!" sahut Gumi, sahabatnya, sambil mengusir para maniak itu.

"Kita kan sukanya sama Miku-chan, nggak sama kamu!" Mereka makin mengerubungi Miku, membuat gadis itu terpaksa menoleh ketakutan.

"A… apa-apaan sih…" katanya pelan.

"Miku-chan, jadi pacarku yuk!" pekik mereka sambil mulai menarik-narik Miku yang langsung syok. Kaito yang adalah sahabat masa kecilnya *dan orang yang sangat menyayanginya* gag terima gadis semanis itu diperlakukan sesadis itu, maka…

"MENJAUH DARI MIKU!" serunya. Para maniak itu menoleh serempak.

"Kau… Kaito Shion, nyalimu besar juga, ya… Butuh berapa pukulan lagi biar kau bisa kalah?" seringai mereka. Nyali Kaito mendadak ciut. Mana pasukan mereka lebih banyak dari yang tadi pulak, sayuuur~

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau berani, dasar maniak!" seru Kaito.

Mereka meninggalkan Miku dan langsung menyerbu Kaito, namun…

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN…!"

Suara _high-pitch_ yang sangat khas, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Minna no Utahime~?

"Daripada kalian, aku lebih pilih Kaito! Karena Kaito jelas lebih keren dari kalian semua! Aku muak sama kalian!" Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan cepat-cepat menggandeng Kaito dan membawanya pergi.

"M… Miku?" tanya Kaito heran, mereka masih berjalan.

"Sekarang Miku sudah bisa nepatin janji Miku, akan jadi pacar Kaito kalau sudah jadi besar nanti!" siul Miku gembira sambil memeluk lengan Kaito. Yang lengannya dipeluk malah tersipu gaje sendiri.

Ini keuntungan apa kerugian sih? OwOa

* * *

Eheheeee… muaaaaafff~~

Hasilnya jauh dari harapan bundakahh? Tolong beritahu Ome! TwT/

Yuuk! Lanjuuut~


	9. Maybe Tomorrow: MeikoKaito

Siip, ini orderan TaNia VampGoth!

Hiikks... sedih ini lagu! Dan kali ini pake pairingan KaiMei~ dan Ome ambil sedikit ide dari pengalaman pribadi temanku =w=

Ish! Pengen kali kubekep mulutnya si cowoknya temanku itu! Dasar si nista gaje! Huh! Ama mantan ceweknya dia juga! Apaan itu! Ish ish ish! *malah mencak-mencak gaje di FFn, untung orangnya nggak ada di sini XDD –direbus readers-*

Gila! Mana setelah itu gag jadi putus pula! Cowok angin-anginan gaje! Huh!

**Warning:**

Meiko's POV

{…} Meiko's flashback

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Maybe Tomorrow (Westlife)**

"Apa? Kaito minta putus?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Lily.

"Loh kapan putusnya, Meiko?" tanya Miku dengan nada suara hampir sama.

"Kemarin malam. Dia yang putusin," sahutku pelan. Mataku memperhatikan suasana di depan kelas, saat ini sedang pelajaran Matematika. Pasti kalian tahu siapa yang mengajar, kan. Jadinya kan nggak lucu kalau aku dan mereka ikutan dipanggil dan dapat detensi. Udah gurunya galak (meskipun ganteng), ngomongnya tegas, lagi.

"Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Gumi yang duduk di sampingku.

"Nggak tahu. Katanya Kaito dengar dari Luka kalau aku dekat sama Gakupo," aku menundukkan kepala.

"Lah terus?" tanya Gumi tak sabaran.

"Bego! Gakupo itu kan dulu mantannya Luka sebelum pacaran ama Kaito! Dah lupa ya?" serobot Lily.

Ya, aku ingat. Cewek yang namanya Luka itu.

Dulu sebelum jadian sama Kaito, mantanku sekarang, dia berpacaran dengan Gakupo namun gagal karena ketidakcocokan prinsip. Ya elah, emangnya Fisika?

Lalu Luka berpacaran dengan Kaito, namun kandas juga. Sampai akhirnya Kaito datang dalam kehidupanku dan menjadi pacarku saat itu.

Satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

"Udah terbukti kan sekarang?" ujar Lily berapi-api.

"Apaan?" tanya Gumi.

"Kalau Luka itu TMT! Teman makan teman! Pagar ayu makan penganten!" seru Lily tanpa memperdulikan bahwa orang yang dibicarakannya duduk tak jauh darinya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan bermusuhan.

"Udahlah Lily. Aku nggak mau mikir soal itu lagi. Capek," sahutku lemah.

Mereka bertiga: Lily, Miku dan Gumi menatapku. Miku lalu menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Yang sabar ya, Meiko?" ucapnya simpatik. Aku menyimpulkan sedikit senyum.

"Yodah! Aku mau diajarin Matematika ya! Aku masih belum ngerti turunan, nih!" Miku mulai heboh menyodorkan buku paket Matematikanya padaku.

"Elaah! Minta ajarin Gumi sana!" aku kembali berkutat dengan catatanku yang belum selesai karena dari tadi aku diminta mengajari Miku dan Lily yang kurang paham Matematika. Terkadang Gumi ikut membantuku mengajari mereka, jadi masih bisa mencuri kesempatan menulis catatan dari papan tulis.

Tak berapa lama, bel pun berbunyi. Tanda 'istri jahat', kata guru Matematika kami, Kiyoteru-sensei. Entah apa maksudnya, kami bahkan tak tahu apa dia sudah punya istri atau belum.

"Meiko, hari ini bawa bekal apa? Bareng yuk?" ajak Gumi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. Gumi langsung manyun.

"Yaaa… istirahat gini kan harus makan, Meiko! Kalau nanti maagnya kambuh gimana?" tanya Gumi khawatir.

"Tenang aja, aku bawa uang jajan kok…"

"UANG JAJAN LIMA RIBU MANA BISA KENYANG DI KANTIN, HAH?" pekik Gumi hingga sedikit merusak keyboard milik Author sarap yang ikut merasakan pengalaman gaje ini. Wong dia yang punya ide cerita kok.

"Iya juga sih, setidaknya bisa ganjal perut," jawabku asal. Aku mengikuti Gumi keluar dari kelas, lalu lari ke kantin untuk membeli 'pengganjal perut' tersebut. Tak sengaja aku berpapasan dengan Luka dan Kaito. Kelihatannya mereka tengah asyik berbicara. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka, apalagi setelah mengingat kata-kata tadi.

Apa benar Luka yang menyebarkan gosip itu? 

{_"Iya! Tadi aku dengar kalau Luka itu ngomongin tentang kamu jalan ama Gakupo!"_

"_Ah masa sih? Aku kan nggak terlalu akrab sama dia sekarang, dulu sih iya,"_

"_Tapi itu yang dibilang Luka! Dia bilang sama Kaito kalau kamu tuh jadian ama Gakupo!"_

"_Kok gitu sih?"_

"_Ya aku mana tahu lah,"_

"…"

"_Padahal ironis juga ya, Gakupo itu kan mantannya Luka, kok dia tega-teganya gitu sih ama mantannya? Sadis juga tuh cewek,"_

"_Udahlah, capek ngomongin orang nggak jelas gitu,"_

"_Astaganaga Meikoo! Kamu nggak nyadar kalau Luka masih dendam sama kamu gara-gara Kaitonya diambil?"_} 

Aku menelan ludah. Aku nggak tahu harus bersikap apa.

"Eh, Meiko?" sapa Luka dengan senyum tipis, sementara Kaito malah tersenyum masam. Akting apa lagi ini?

Aku terpaksa mengumbar senyum palsu, lalu buru-buru membeli makanan dan pergi dari kantin sayur itu. Aku muak berada di sana terus.

Aku berjalan terus dan menemukan Gumi sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Kulihat ia hanya mematung sambil menggigit-gigit wortelnya. Dia kelihatan gelisah.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Justru aku kali yang nanya ama Meiko! Meiko nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Gumi sambil menepuk area bangku taman sekolah yang tak ada penghuninya, isyarat agar aku duduk di sampingnya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di sampingnya sampai jam istirahat selesai. 

{_"Meiko, kok kamu bisa-bisanya terima si Kaito itu?"_

"_Emangnya kenapa?"_

"_Ampuun! Kalian itu PDKT cepet banget, nggak sampe seminggu! Lagi pula, kamu nggak tahu Kaito, ya?"_

"_Lah terus?"_

"_Diih! Kaito itu kan sering akrab sama cewek! Lagian dia belum sampe tiga bulan ini putus sama Luka! Dan kamu tahu siapa Luka itu, kan?"_

"_Ya ya aku tahu dia yandere akut, terus?"_

"_Ish, Meiko! Hati-hati aja deh lo, hubungan yang kayak gini tuh nggak akan tahan lama, loh! Si Luka itu orangnya bisa berbahaya!"_

"_Ya terserah, kan pacarnya sekarang itu aku,"_

"_MEIKO!"_} 

Rasanya memang… agak konyol ya?

Sejak saat itu, dalam hidupku hanya ada Kaito. Selalu aku yang datang padanya. Selalu dia yang ada di sampingku. Banyak teman mengeluh karena aku tak lagi seperti dulu, Meiko yang riang dan senang berteman dengan siapapun. Bahkan aku dan Gumi yang teman sebangku saja jadi jarang berbicara akrab. Dan ini makin diperparah dengan kehadiran Luka yang membuatku bingung, dia itu teman atau lawanku?

Cih, semua gara-gara Kaito.

Harusnya aku sudah tahu semuanya, ini nggak akan berjalan lama. Kalau sudah gini ceritanya, sudah nggak tertolong lagi.

Bahkan teman pun bisa menjadi lawan saat keadaan mengizinkannya.

Bel pun berbunyi lagi, tanda 'istri jahat' sudah selesai.

"Yuk, Meiko. Malah nglamun dia," Gumi beranjak bangkit dan pergi menuju kelas. Aku mengikuti langkahnya sampai ke kelas, bertemu kembali dengan Kaito yang sedang duduk sendirian. Aku lewati saja bangkunya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Bahkan tersenyum pun tidak.

Aku bingung. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan padanya. Bukan hanya ingin meluruskan berita, tapi aku juga ingin mengatakan kalau…

Aku benar-benar…

"Meiko kenapa?" tanya Miku. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Masih marahan sama Kaitokah?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Sabar ya Meiko, coba ngomong baik-baik sama Kaito deh. Mungkin dia mau ngerti…"

"AKU CAPEK HARUS SELALU DATANG PADANYA! AKU CAPEK HARUS AKU YANG MINTA MAAF DULUAN! AKU CAPEK!" seruku. Aku lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha menahan emosi. Miku hanya menatapku lemah sampai Kiyoteru-sensei datang kembali dan memulai kelas Matematika berikutnya.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Aku memutuskan untuk datang sendiri berbicara padanya. Meskipun aku kesal akan sikapnya yang seperti itu setiap kali bertengkar, namun aku tetap bertahan. Kucoba mengerti egonya, mungkin ia pun perlu waktu sendiri.

"Kaito…"

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Akhirnya…

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku mau minta maaf…" ucapku. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Untuk?" tanyanya gaje.

"Tentang gosip itu, dulu aku memang akrab sama Gakupo, tapi sekarang nggak lagi. Kita tetap teman, tapi…"

"Jadi kamu nyalahin Luka?" potong Kaito sambil menatapku lurus.

"Aku nggak nyalahin Luka, tapi aku cuma mau meluruskan semuanya. Aku nggak mau lagi kehilangan kamu, karena orang yang sekarang kusayangi itu…"

Aku tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku karena isakan yang membuncah, tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Karena aku sayang… sayang…"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan kedua lengannya memelukku erat. Air mataku benar-benar tumpah saat itu juga.

"Maaf, aku selalu jadi pengecut bagimu. Aku tak pernah mau datang meminta maaf karena aku takut kau masih marah. Aku… tak mau melihat gadis yang kusayangi merasa sakit karena aku…" ucapnya. Kubalas pelukan itu.

"Besok… aku janji…" ucapnya.

"Janji apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku janji akan menjadi orang yang selalu kau sayang dan menyayangimu. Dan aku…"

"Kau sudah bilang janji itu satu setengah bulan yang lalu, tahu…" Aku masih menangis, meskipun tak seheboh permulaannya.

"Oh iya, lupa," ujarnya singkat. Kulepas pelukannya lalu kujitak kepalanya.

"Kau nggak pernah berubah ya," kataku sambil menikmati ekspresi kesakitannya.

"Sa… sakit, Meiko! Lain kali tenaganya dikurangin dong! Kebiasaan deh dari dulu!" Ia meringis. Aku hanya terkikik dalam hati.

Dan ketika kedua mata kami bertemu, aku terkikik sungguhan.

Aku berpikir, mungkin besok semuanya akan berjalan tak sesuai keinginan. Tapi aku dan dia sudah berjanji, kan?

Mungkin besok, siapa yang tahu?

* * *

Huehahihuhoo~

Gaje kaaan?

Minta maaaaff~~ *berlutut, ditendang*

Yang laiiin.. tunggu aja iaaahh woooii ~

Udah siap sih tapi nanti dulu iah? OwO *ditebas readers*

Gag lama kok publishnya hehehe serius dehh, kan udah siaap ~


	10. In The Shadow: KiyoteruKaitoLen

Hunyaaa... another yaoi, another angst! XDD

KiyoKaito agaiin~ pairing ini sungguh memikat, dan karena aku sependapat dengan deeys–ssi jadi aku munculin lagi pairing ini setelah sukses membuat Len-kyun patah hati! *digiles*

**Warning:**

Um... not-that-hard rape yaoi, but still... ehh... O/O

Very angsty, uh, harusnya ini rated T++~

KiyoKaito, dan sedikiiit sekali KaitoLen~

A little bit Himitsu Keisatsu reference :D

[…] Kiyoteru's flashback

Uwah warningnya banyak :3 *ditendang~*

Enjoy yah all~!

* * *

**In The Shadow (The Rasmus)**

Ia masih terjaga.

Kiyoteru masih menatap monitor _laptop_nya, mencari jawaban atau secercah harapan atas masalah yang datang dan mengajaknya bermain.

Himitsu Keisatsu. Secret Police. Polisi Rahasia. Atau apalah itu. Yang jelas dua kata itu adalah kode mereka. Mereka yang telah merenggut sesuatu darinya.

Sebuah _e-mail_ tanpa nama pengirim jelas yang disertakan kembali muncul. Kiyoteru membukanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Kali ini mereka mengirimkan sebuah foto.

"Kaito..."

Kiyoteru menggumamkan nama seseorang yang menjadi titik daya tarik foto tersebut. Pemuda yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya dengan tangan dan kaki diikat di tepi ranjang itu. Bekas luka, baik itu luka baru maupun luka lama terlukis sempurna di sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya yang tak tertutupi sesuatu apapun. Celana panjang denim yang membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya penuh sobekan, benang-benangnya terurai.

Handphone Kiyoteru tiba-tiba berdering.

"Kau sudah lihat?" Suara yang terdengar dingin menembus koklea lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah lihat," jawabnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti," balas suara itu.

"Kalian pengecut. Beraninya kalian menyiksa anggota kalian sendiri. Bodoh." Bibir Kiyoteru bergetar saat menyebutkan kalimat tersebut. Matanya masih terpaku pada foto itu.

"Kau tahu kan, kami menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatmu mengakui perbuatan busukmu itu. Yah, anggap sajalah ini semacam pembalasan~"

Kiyoteru menggemeretakkan giginya.

"Kalian tak tahu alasanku membunuhnya..." ujarnya.

"Kami tak peduli. Yang pasti, kami tahu bahwa kau yang menyebabkan Kagamine Len ditemukan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah di apartemennya, dan sudah jelas kau meninggalkan pesan!" seru suara itu.

Kiyoteru memundurkan memorinya perlahan menuju saat itu, beberapa jam setelah saat tergelap dalam hidupnya berakhir... 

[_"Kiyo-san! Jadi... kau yang telah...?"_

"_Maafkan aku, Kaito. Tapi aku..."_

"_Tapi dia temanku, Kiyo! Dia rekan kerjaku dan sahabatku! Mengapa kau membunuhnya?" seru pemuda itu berang di telepon._

_Kiyoteru menyeringai sedih._

"_Karena aku cemburu padanya," sahutnya dingin kemudian. Ia masih terus berjalan, mencari-cari kamar nomor 1702, kamar hotel tempat Kaito menginap._

"_Kiyo, dia itu rekan kerjaku. Sungguh, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa pada..."_

_Tiba-tiba Kaito merasa badannya tak bisa bergerak sementara. Desah napas yang ia rasakan di tengkuknya membuatnya menggigil._

"_Ki... Kiyo-san..." lirihnya saat ia menatap mata lelaki yang berada di belakangnya itu._

"_Cepat sekali kau sampai ke dalam kamarku..." gumamnya lagi. _

_Kiyoteru mendorong tubuh Kaito ke atas ranjang di dekat mereka, tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk meronta minta dilepaskan._

"_Kau melakukan ini padanya, bukan?" ujarnya dingin. Tubuh Kaito bergetar karena tangisan yang perlahan mengalir._

_Bukan ini Kiyoteru yang biasa ia kenal, bukan yang ini..._

_Secara berurutan adegan itu tersusun sempurna, saat ia melucuti pakaiannya, saat bibir dingin itu menyentuhnya, dan saat puncaknya, ini tak terasa seperti Kiyoteru Hiyama yang ia tahu._

"_Kiyo-san..."_

"_Aku tahu kau akan memanggilku, sama seperti bocah itu memanggil namamu, bukan?"_

"_Kiyo-san, hentikan..." air mata Kaito tak berhenti menderas. Namun sepertinya Kiyoteru tak menyadari, atau memang tak ingin menyadari hal itu. Ia terus 'menyiksa' Kaito dengan segenap hatinya, hati yang merasa dikhianati..._

"_Dia juga mengatakan itu padamu, dan kau tak membiarkannya, bukan?"_

_Kaito terisak, sambil terus menerus menggumam tanpa suara agar kejadian ini cepat berakhir. Ia menyesal karena telah melakukan itu dengan Len tanpa diketahui Kiyoteru, dan ia sudah cukup mendapat balasannya. Tubuhnya tak bisa lagi mengikuti ritme yang terlalu bertubi-tubi._

"_Kumohon, hentikan... aku menyesal..." lirihnya di telinga lelaki itu sambil terus terisak._

_Kiyoteru menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu, melepas bibir dingin itu dari torsonya. Setelah ia memakai bajunya kembali dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya, ia meninggalkan pemuda yang terlihat sudah hancur lebur itu._

"_Selamat malam, Kaito..."_] 

"Apa perlu aku kirimkan _scan_ pesan yang kau tinggalkan untuk Kaito waktu mayat Len kami temukan?" sahut suara itu, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kiyoteru singkat.

"Yah, aku berharap semoga setelah ini kau segera datang dan mengakui kesalahanmu itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin hukumannya akan jadi lebih berat dari pada sekarang ini..."

_Klek_. Telepon terputus.

_Sementara itu..._

"Bagaimana, Meiko-san?"

Wanita itu menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya.

"Hah, laki-laki itu hanya bersikap biasa saja," wanita yang dipanggil Meiko itu berdecak.

"Sayang sekali ya, Kaito..." Wanita itu mendekati ranjang tempat pemuda itu terbaring. Masih terikat erat di atasnya.

"Mengapa harus aku...?" lirihnya dengan suara serak.

"Pertama, kau telah menodai Len, dan kedua, kau adalah tumbal yang baik agar laki-laki itu keluar dan menyerahkan dirinya. Jadi, sambil menyelam minum air, kan?" sahut Meiko sambil menyentuh tali yang mengikat tangan kirinya.

"Bukan begini caranya untuk membuat orang menyerahkan diri..." Entah dari mana keberanian itu muncul dan membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jadi, kau membangkang, hah? Kau melawan, hei pengkhianat?" Meiko mencekik pemuda itu, gadis berambut biru dan kuning pun langsung berlari dan melerai Meiko.

"Meiko nee-chan! Jangan terbawa emosi!" seru si rambut kuning, Rin.

"Kaito benar, Meiko-san! Kita ini Himitsu Keisatsu yang tidak takut pada apapun juga! Tindakan ini akan membuat kita terlihat seperti pengecut!" sambung si rambut biru yang mengenakan masker dengan tanda silang hitam besar tercetak di atasnya, yaitu Miku.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa penyebab Len terbunuh adalah Kaito, hah?" bentak Meiko.

"Maka itu, mereka berdua harus mendapat balasannya, tak peduli dia kawan atau pun lawan!" lanjutnya lagi, membuat Rin dan Miku hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepala.

Diam-diam, tangan Kaito yang terikat erat itu terkepal erat, giginya bergemeretakan tanda tak senang.

Cih!

_Di tempat Kiyoteru_

Kiyoteru memegangi dahinya, kepalanya yang menggelegak dan mendidih oleh rasa benci teramat sangat. Entah benci pada siapa sekarang.

Ah ya, pada Kaito.

Tidak, ia tidak membenci Kaito. Ia membenci anak itu, yang telah merebut perhatian Kaito darinya. 

[_"Hei Kiyo, kenalkan ini temanku, Len,"_

_Bocah berambut kuning itu tersenyum a la shota sambil menjabat tangan Kiyoteru yang terulur. Kaito memperkenalkan bocah itu sebagai rekan kerjanya pada Kiyoteru._

"_Namaku Len, salam kenal!" ucapnya sopan. Kiyoteru mengangguk._

"_Wah, Anda kelihatannya orang baik, ya! Tunggu, minusmu, minusmu tinggi ya?" tanya Len penuh rasa ingin tahu yang terdengar kekanakan. Kaito terkikik pelan._

"_Begitulah, aku sering menatap layar komputer untuk…"_

"_Main game kan? Suka game apa?" sambar Len._

"_Apa saja boleh," jawab Kiyoteru singkat._

_Tiba-tiba handphone laki-laki itu berbunyi. Dengan setengah hati Kiyoteru menjawabnya. Setelah beberapa saat telepon terputus dan ia memasukkan kembali handphonennya ke dalam saku celanannya._

"_Kaito, sepertinya aku tak bisa lama-lama. Kau baik-baiklah di sini ya?" bisiknya di telinga Kaito._

"_Ah tunggu sebentar.." Kaito menarik Kiyoteru menuju salah satu sudut kamar hotelnya, lalu di sana, suara pagutan bibir menyatu dengan erangan pelan dari keduanya. Ciuman perpisahan._

"_Aku pergi dulu," pamit Kiyoteru._

"_Hati-hati…" jawab Kaito sambil terengah-engah, berusaha bernapas dengan baik dan benar._

_Setelah memastikan Kiyoteru benar-benar lenyap dari kamarnya, ia menghampiri Len yang ternyata sedang melepas kancing bajunya._

"_Maaf, tadi lama. Sampai di mana tadi?" tanya Kaito. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya._

"_Kau kelamaan sih! Jadi kubuka sendiri saja," Len mendumel dalam hati, Kaito terkikik._

"_Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama…"_

_Segera saja adegan ranjang itu dimulai dengan kronologi yang biasanya, tanpa diketahui Kiyoteru yang kini menghentikan langkahnya di tengah koridor kamar hotel yang remang._

"_Oh iya, sepertinya barangku ada yang tinggal di kamar Kaito," gumamnya sambil berbalik menuju kamar pemuda itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, terlihatlah hal yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya._

_Kaito meniduri orang yang diketahui adalah rekan kerjanya._

"_K… Kiyo-san…?"_

"_Ah, maaf, aku hanya mau tanya apa kalian melihat sapu tanganku?" tanya Kiyoteru, berusaha untuk bertampang biasa-biasa saja, meski dalam hati remuk redam._

_Kaito memakai kembali bajunya lalu melompat dari ranjang dan mengambil sapu tangan Kiyoteru di meja rias._

"_Ma.. Maaf Kiyo-san.." Kaito menundukkan kepala. Len pun segera mengenakan kembali baju-bajunya dan buru-buru pergi._

"_Ka… Kaito… aku pergi dulu…" ujarnya terbata sambil berlalu._

_Meninggalkan dua pria itu dalam suasana tak enak._

"_Maaf.."_

_Hanya itu yang memecah keheningan yang menusuk hati itu._] 

Kedua mata elangnya yang bersembunyi di belakang lensa kaca bening itu mulai menyusuri seisi kamar yang ditempatinya. Gerak mata itu terhenti saat bayangan belati di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya tercetak menembus retina matanya.

Belati yang ia tancapkan di jantung sang shota yang telah merebut tubuh kekasihnya.

'_Karena kau telah merebut jantung hatiku…'  
_  
Keesokan harinya, jenazah Len telah turun ke liang lahat dengan tenang. Acara pemakaman dibuat seprivat mungkin, hanya pihak keluarga saja yang datang termasuk Rin, yang adalah saudara kandungnya. Sementara anggota mereka yang lain tidak diizinkan turut serta.

Kaito masih ada di atas tempat tidur, masih terikat erat. Luka yang menganga di sekujur tubuhnya masih meneteskan darah, baik yang telah mengering maupun darah segar berwarna merah berkilat berbau khas logam. Miku yang merawat pemuda itu sendiri.

"Miku…" bisik Kaito lirih tanpa daya.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan tenang, aku bersihkan lukamu," gerakan tangan gadis itu lincah membasuh satu luka, lalu berpindah ke luka lainnya. Di balik profesinya yang gelap sebagai 'polisi kekejaman', gadis itu memiliki bakat menyembuhkan orang yang besar.

"Miku, apa dia akan datang…?" tanya Kaito lemah.

Miku memandang Kaito heran, ia menghentikan laju tangannya.

"Whoa, jangan tanya aku. Tanya sendiri padanya," Miku lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

"Jika ia mau bertanggung jawab, tentu ia akan datang, bukan? Tenang sajalah…"

Kiyoteru masih bermain dengan teka-teki, di mana keberadaan pemuda itu kini. Ia merasa aneh, mengapa ia sebagai sang penjahat malah dibodoh-bodohi oleh pembela kebenaran yang tak kalah kejam. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus menemukan Kaito.

Orang yang membuatnya kecewa, namun masih dinantikannya.

Teleponnya kembali berdering. Kiyoteru mendesis pelan.

"Halo?"

"Ah, kau rupanya. Nomormu tak ganti-ganti ya…"

Dalam hati Kiyoteru ingin sekali menebas perempuan yang meneleponnya itu. Satu, karena ia melukai Kaito. Dua, karena ia begitu bodoh, Kiyoteru kan bukan tipe remaja yang senang mengoleksi banyak nomor handphone sampai membuat pusing?

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

"Hei, rileks. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu," sahut suara itu, Meiko.

"Katakan,"

Di seberang sana, Meiko melukiskan segaris lengkung jahat di bibirnya. Seringai menakutkan.

"Aku ingin berbaik hati padamu, karena hari ini Len telah dimakamkan…"

Kiyoteru mengernyitkan dahi.

"…Maka aku akan memberitahu satu petunjuk lagi di mana kami berada, sehingga kau bisa mengambil Kaito itu untukmu," ujarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiyoteru menerima e-mail yang masih berisikan foto-foto dengan Kaito sebagai objek utamanya, hanya saja kali ini sudut pandangnya lebih luas. Ia dapat dengan leluasa melihat sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Tak terlalu jauh, bukan? Pasti kau tahu, lah…"

Di sebuah kaca terdapat tulisan yang sangat familiar baginya, pesan bagi ia yang telah merebut Kaito miliknya…

'_Aku harus mencabik tubuhmu,_

_Karena kau telah mencabik tubuhnya._

_Aku harus membuatmu mengerang kesakitan,_

_Karena aku tak ingin kau hanya memperdengarkannya padanya._

_Aku harus mengambil jantungmu,_

_Karena kau telah merebutnya, jantung hatiku…_'

Kemudian muncul sebuah video yang menjadi pesan di e-mailnya. Terlihatlah pemuda yang merintih kesakitan di atas ranjang itu, masih terikat kuat. Tersiksa.

"_Kiyo-san…"_

Kiyoteru menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"_Datanglah ke mari, cepat…"_

Kiyoteru langsung meloncat dan berlari keluar, pergi menuju tempat yang diyakininya sebagai tempat di mana Kaito disekap.

Di mana?

"_Tolong…"_

Kiyoteru memacu tunggangannya, ia tak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma.

"_Maafkan aku…"_

Ia muak dengan semua ini, dia lelah.

"_Kumohon…"_

Ia telah menunggu sangat lama, ia ingin segera mengungkap misteri yang terus membayanginya.

"Ya, tunggu aku di sana, Kaito. Tunggu aku…"

* * *

Panjang, gaje tiada ujung…

Ahahahahaa! Angst + yaoi + blood = *dipanah readers*

Sengaja Ome gantung! Sengajaaaa banget! Wong lagunya juga nggantung kayak jemuran Emak di rumah Ome! :D *digilas readers*

Deeys-ssi! Cepat gampar Ome! Sumpaaah.. ini otak gag bisa diajak rated M lohh! Chlome-tan sibuk tidur mulu sih jadi gag bisa bantuin banyak ~ XDDD

Siip, yang selanjutnya, lah! X3


	11. Unbreak My Heart: GakupoKaito

Order berikutnya, Yukito Knox-ssi!

Ome ngerjain fic ini sambil dengerin yang versi Il Divo sih~ habis Ome adanya ya itu~ *diteplak*

Seeepp~ kita saksikan saja kisah lelenovela antara si cantik dan si ganteng berikut ini... *ditebas Gakkun dan dilempar Kaikun*

**Warning:**

Slight yaoi, Gakkun's POV to Kaito~

Enjoy yah all~

* * *

**Unbreak My Heart (Toni Braxton)**

Setetes…

"Kaito…"

Dua tetes…

"Jangan pergi…"

Tiga tetes…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Butuh berapa tetes air mata lagi, Kaito?

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo…"

Sudah bertetes-tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. Pengorbanan harga diriku sebagai laki-laki, dan sebagai orang yang amat sangat mencintaimu.

"Bodoh.." geramku pelan, entah untuk dirimu atau bahkan untukku.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Gakupo, aku harus pergi…"

Kupeluk tubuhmu erat-erat, tak memberimu kesempatan untuk meronta dan menjauh. Kurasakan kau perlahan berjinjit, mengimbangi tinggi tubuhmu denganku.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini untukku?" lirihku putus asa.

Kehangatan yang lembut mengecup pipiku yang masih basah oleh air mata. Kujauhkan wajahku darimu.

"Kau marah, Cantik?" tanyamu.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Kehangatan membakar wajahku.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" tanyamu lagi. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Maaf, aku harusnya tidak memanggilmu seperti itu…"

Aku ingat, dulu saat kita masih bersama, dan kau memanggilku seperti itu, pasti akan berakhir dengan teriakan dan tebasan katana kesayanganku yang membuatmu tersungkur tak berdaya. Tapi, kini tak lagi.

Kubawa wajahmu mendekati wajahku, memberimu rasa dingin dari pipiku yang basah. Kau hanya terdiam.

"_Para penumpang yang terhormat, pesawat Voca Airlines dengan nomor penerbangan VA-531 tujuan Amerika akan segera berangkat pada pukul 13.10, diharapkan agar para penumpang bersiap-siap…"_

"Kenapa kau tak bawa saja aku ikut?" tanyaku. Oke, aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Gacchan, tiketnya cuma buat satu orang. Lagipula siapa suruh kamu nggak ikut bareng aku ambil tes beasiswa, siapa tahu kamu…"

"Gacchan? Kau pikir aku turunan Gachapoid?" protesku. Aku teringat bocah mungil berambut hijau maniak dinosaurus itu. Tentu saja aku tak mau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Ma.. Maaf, Gakupo…"

Wajahmu tertunduk. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah indahmu.

Keheningan menguasai kita selama beberapa saat, sampai kudengar lagi suara yang makin lama makin kubenci itu.

"_Panggilan kedua kepada penumpang pesawat Voca Airlines tujuan Amerika dengan nomor penerbangan VA-531, dipersilahkan naik menuju pesawat. Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terimakasih,"_

"Tuh, pesawatnya udah _boarding_~" ucapmu sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Kok jadi kau yang monyong gitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Oh iya, maaf… Aku lupa skenarionya," bisikmu pelan, membuatku ingin menjitakmu dengan katanaku.

Aku merasa makin OOC seiring dengan berjalannya detik jam. Sudah lewat kira-kira lima menit dari panggilan kedua.

"Gacchan, Cantikku…"

Kehangatan bertemu dengan rasa dingin saat wajah kita semakin mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara kita. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, apalagi ini tempat umum.

"Aku… pergi dulu, ya?"

"_Panggilan terakhir kepada penumpang pesawat Voca Airlines tujuan_ _Amerika dengan nomor penerbangan VA-531, dipersilahkan naik menuju pesawat. Atas perhatiannya kami ucapkan terimakasih,"_

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat kau melepas pelukanmu, menenteng ranselmu dan menggeret kopermu, menyaksikanmu semakin menjauh hilang ditelan Gate-1 di mana kau akan menyongsong pesawatmu, pergi ke antah berantah dan tak tahu kapan akan kembali.

Bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, meskipun kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali.

Kutinggalkan bandara dengan hati yang kacau, seperti balon hijau yang meletus tiba-tiba.

Ingatkah kau akan hal itu?

Kuperhatikan hujan yang mulai turun dari balik jendela taksi yang kunaiki. Biasanya saat hujan, kita pasti pergi bersama untuk menghangatkan diri. Meskipun tak sepayung berdua, karena akan terlihat aneh nantinya di hadapan khalayak ramai.

Ingatkah kau akan hal itu?

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku tak yakin apa keesokan harinya semua bisa berjalan seperti biasa.

Ah, mungkin bukan waktu yang harus kusalahkan. Mungkin hatiku yang tak bisa menerimanya.

Ya, hatiku.

* * *

GLEP!

Huiiikkss_… I'm not that good at yaoi things _eh? Mana ini terlalu singkat, lagi ~ habis lagunya berputar-putar di situ sih ~ *banyak alesan, digampar*

Tapi Ome ini fujoshi loh! Dengan bangga Ome menyatakan bahwa Ome fujoshi! XD *digampar*

Siip, ada dua lagi sih yang masih Ome kerjain, sabar aja ye! :DDD *digampar sepuasnya ama readers*


End file.
